Eclipse of Change
by SweetSara123
Summary: Claire has recently learned about the events of Nathan's death and Sylar's captivity in Nathan's body. She knows that Sylar will seek his revenge. What Claire doesn't know, however is that a new eclipse is coming and a new enemy has emerged.
1. Hollowness

**SweetSara123 Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story in five years! Wow, it has been that long. I have recently become obsessed with "Heroes", especially the pairing of Sylar and Claire, so I decided to bring my writing brain back from a long hibernation and try to write a decent Sylaire fan fiction.**

**This story is and place season four, right after Sylar regains control of his body and mind and will be completely AU afterwards. This is a semi dark fic and is rated mature for several reasons! There will be language, violence, and of course sexual content. I hope you enjoy my story. **

**Summary: Claire has recently learned about the events of Nathan's death and Sylar's captivity in Nathan's body. She is also aware that Sylar is searching for her in order to get revenge on everyone involved in his captivity. What Claire doesn't know, however, is that Sylar has seen a glimpse of the future and that revenge will be the least of Claire's worries. A new eclipse is coming and a new enemy has emerged, his focus on Claire and the new changes that have emerged in her. Soon everything will change for Claire, Sylar, and everyone connected to them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Heroes. I only own the new evil in the story who does not even have a name yet…**

_**Eclipse of Change**_

**Chapter One: Hollowness**

College was supposed to be the only big change in Claire Bennett's life. The rocky path that she had taken to get to where she was now was supposed to be in the past. The company was gone, her family had separated but was still relatively normal, and her greatest enemy was dead. She had felt contempt with those thoughts. She did not think that she would have to worry about anything in college other than keeping her gift under wraps.

Those were the thoughts that had settled nicely into Claire's mind several weeks ago as she had gone through the normal routine of a college co-ed . Those thoughts were now gone. They disappeared the moment that she had found out the truth about Nathan and Sylar only fourteen hours ago.

Claire had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming in frustration at all of the lies that had been fed to her by her Dad and Angela. She was surprised when she felt the feather pillow that she had been clutching to her stomach for comfort give way, the fabric ripping apart and sending several white downy feathers flying across the room with the help of Gretchen's portable fan. Claire quickly looked to the prone, snoring figure of her roommate and was relieved to see that Gretchen was still a sound sleeper and did not even flinch as a few feathers lightly tickled the sleeping girl's skin.

Claire had wanted to be alone but decided that the best thing to do was try to push herself back into her college life, something she found almost impossible to do. She had refused Peter's invitation to stay at his place for a while so they could talk about what had happened. She didn't think that Peter really wanted company and she knew that she couldn't stand to be alone with Peter's grief. She knew that she couldn't stay at her dad's, her anger at him would have hurt them both. She couldn't trust her dad ever again, and that was only thing in her mind at that moment that she was certain of.

Claire let the remains of the pillow fall from her small hands as she quietly got up from her bed, slipping her feet into a pair of plain black flip flops. She pulled her white tank top down securely over her stomach and adjusted her too long black sweat pants as she made her way to the door. She had not been able to grieve for Nathan all day and she finally felt the stirring of sorrow and despair bubbling up from deep inside of her. She couldn't even release the anger that she had for her Dad, Angela, and the newly revived Sylar. She had felt empty all day until only a few seconds ago. She grabbed her jacket on the way to the door, quickly making sure Gretchen was still asleep before she slipped out. She needed to take a walk in order to finally let her grief replace the hollow feeling that was starting to seep into her mind even deeper.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The loud sound of popping knuckles could be heard throughout an empty dark alley of downtown New York City. A tall, dark figure flexed his fingers in annoyance and anger as he stalked down the alley way as he searched every corner of the alley obviously in search of something. The figure was clad in dark pants and a dark shirt that clung to his tone frame nicely, a large hand running through the tresses of dark, unruly hair. The soft light of the moon reflected on a piece of broken glass managed to reveal the face of the dark, angry figure. Sylar's eyes were narrowed in thought and bewilderment at the idea that he was here instead of taking revenge on everyone that had even been remotely involved in his captivity in Parkman's mind.

Sylar remembered the shock he had felt when he had finally regained his freedom from the claustrophobic space of Matt Parkman's mind.. He had planned on dealing out his vengeance first on Parkman, but he was instantly interrupted by the feeling of a stranger's touch in his mind. He recalled the feeling of rage bubbling up inside of him at the thought of someone else screwing with his mind. Before he could follow the trail of the stranger's mental signature a series of images had erupted in his mind, almost forcing him to his knees. The images were scattered and very unclear, however there were three very distinct themes in the images that Sylar managed to hold onto. One was the image of this street and a flash of a homeless woman that held the answers to the reasons why he was seeing this images in the first place. The second was the darkening of the sun, another eclipse that was completely different than the first two eclipses that he had witnessed. And the last image, the image that bothered him the most was the sobbing form of Claire Bennet standing behind the figure of himself and gripping his shirt for protection as a stranger with immense power stepped forward. This was the only image that had words to it. The sound of the stranger's voice, more evil that Sylar's ever could be, still rang loudly in his ears. '_She is mine…and the world will crumble at our feet…'_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A light breeze lifted Claire's golden locks, letting them flow softly behind her as she walked slowly around the near empty campus grounds. Claire was relieved when she felt the sting of tears and the crushing weight of grief finally come upon her. She had thought that she would not even be able to feel the loss of her biological father. She thought that she wouldn't even be able to feel grief anymore. Claire managed to stumble towards a large oak tree before her knees gave out. A heart wrenching sob broke free from her quivering lips and the tears finally flowed freely down her face.

Nathan was gone, murdered by the man she feared most in the world. Her body convulsed with muted sobs as she remembered hugging the man that she had believed to be Nathan only a few weeks ago. Instead she had been hugging Sylar. Claire's fist suddenly shot out, slamming into the bark of the tree that she was clinging onto. Nothing happened to the tree but Claire could see the drops of blood seep into the grass before her wound closed. She never thought her hatred could grow even more for Sylar but Nathan's death proved her wrong. She hated the psychopath and would want nothing more than to see him suffer for all of the things that he had done to her and to her family.

Claire continued to let her anger and grief ride itself out for another whole hour, grateful that no one crossed her path. Claire's sobs began to die down and she felt the hollowness from earlier slowly return. She knew it would not control her this time because she had managed to grieve, however it would be difficult to get rid of the hollowness completely. Claire dragged herself up from the ground, not caring that her clothes were completely dirty. She let the few remaining tears fall to the ground as she made her way back to her dorm room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar had finally found the person who he was looking for as he came upon the last dark corner of the alley. A old woman was huddled in the corner, her stench overpowering Sylar's sensitive smell. He grimaced as he stepped closer to the woman who looked as if she were asleep. Sylar could tell with a quick probe of her mind, a gift he had received from Parkman before leaving his prison, that she was not sleeping and that she had been waiting for him.

Sylar's mouth tightened as he lifted his hand up, forcing the woman up against the wall and sliding her upwards so she could look down at him. He was disappointed to see not a single sign of fear in her eyes. This bothered him more than he thought. After having been locked up in Parkman's mind for so long, he wanted nothing more to see the familiar glint of fear in his victim's eyes before he extinguished their life forever.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" Sylar asked the woman. His voice was hard and angry, trying to install even a small amount of fear in the vagrant woman.

The woman just stared at him for several moments before a toothless grin appeared on her face.

"I have seen you, watchman. I have seen what you will do to me, how you will take my gift from me. But I have also seen how you save the world…how you save her…" The woman spoke quietly but still with no sign of fear in her voice.

Sylar's telekinetic hold on her tightened and the woman gasped as her airway was cut off. Sylar hated being called watchman, hated the reminder of Gabriel Gray and he hated the unclear babble that came out of the woman's mouth. Sylar knew this woman had a gift. Her gift was like the painter's that he had killed so long ago, but it was different. He would not have to paint to see the future, or even dream of it. It would come to him whenever the future needed to be known. A remarkable gift…a gift that would soon be his.

Sylar let his hold loosen on the woman's throat, seeing that she had one last thing to say before he killed her. The woman sucked in a lungful of air before she let her gaze lock on to Sylar's. Her smile was gone and was replaced with a frown that pitied the man before her. There was still no fear in her eyes, just pity.

"You can only save the world….Gabriel Gray…..if you let her in completely. You must not let your need for fear and pain completely destroy her. She will be the one to save you in the end, but only if you allow it." The woman knew that these were her last words. She saw the flash of anger in the man's eyes before he raised his finger and sawed her head open.

Sylar was very disappointed that the woman only made a small whimpering sound as he cut into her skull. He let the body drop lifelessly to the ground before he knelt down and picked her brain for her gift.

Sylar felt like himself once again as he found the spot with her gift. He smirked as he took it, wondering when his new gift would emerge with the images that the woman had seen before he came. He stood up, glancing at the dead homeless woman one last time and feeling no regret before he stalked back into the shadows.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I would love reviews and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. This is just a reminder that I have not written a story in five years, so please be kind to me. I will post another chapter as soon as I get a little feedback. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **


	2. Glimpses

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews! I was so surprised and excited that I worked on this chapter all night! Special thanks to Jayden and Goldensage05 for being my first reviewers. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Itallics mean that it is a vision. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Heroes. Only my nameless villain. **

_**Eclipse of Change**_

**Chapter Two: Glimpses **

_The horrifying sounds of screams could be heard throughout the carnival grounds. Lights flickered on and off and the carnival rides and games began to shut down one by one. People were running everywhere, trying not to trip over the dead bodies of their friends and family as they tried to escape the massacre. There was one particular scream though that seemed to drown out all of the rest._

_The shaking figure Claire Bennet could be seen on the ground in the middle of the chaos. She was trying so hard not to scream but it was almost as if the sounds were being ripped from her throat the minute she saw the strange man stepping forward, the bloody head of Samuel, the father of the carnival, in his hands. _

_This man was surrounded by evil . It seemed to seep out of his very pores and destroy everything around him. It was almost impossible to believe, or even comprehend, that there was another monster that was scarier than Sylar. But here he was, taking a menacing step towards the shaking blonde. The man grinned, his shoulder length black hair glinting in the moonlight and showing that the tips were stained with blood. _

_When the man spoke, his voice sent Claire into another fit of shivering convulsions. _

"_Do not worry Claire…You are no good to me dead. You will make me more powerful than you can imagine thanks to your new gift."_

_He was only a mere few feet from Claire, who had backed up until she felt herself hit the wall of a gaming booth. The man's grin grew as he went to take another step in order to be in touching distance with the girl._

_The man was suddenly flung away from the girl with telekinetic strength, landing roughly into a nearby cotton candy stand. The stand exploded in shards of wood and metal. Sylar was now standing in front of Claire, his stance protective. Claire stood up, still shaking but managing to cling onto the back of Sylar's shirt almost as if he were her only lifeline. Sylar and Claire watched as their new enemy effortlessly pulled himself free from the wreckage of the cotton candy stand. He seemed to be undamaged and his sickening grin was still in place. _

_Sylar's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand to defend himself and his Claire. Yes, his Claire. No other monster but himself would ever touch her. "You will never have her!" Sylar growled, his hands coming up as he got ready for another attack._

_The man just laughed, throwing his head back as if he had just heard the funniest joke. He slowly brought his attention back to the two before him, his gaze finally landing on the trembling girl behind Sylar. He almost felt sorry for her. She would be nothing but a tool. Even her new power was passive and could only help others and never herself. The small feeling of pity instantly vanished as his smirk grew and he brought his eyes to lock with Sylar's._

"_She is mine…and the world will crumble at our feet…" _

Sylar's eyes came into focus, the vision still very clear in his brain. He took a deep breath in order to steady himself, his gaze trying to remember where he was before the vision took over him. He was still in the alley way, the vagrant woman's body only a dozen feet from where he stood. He let his body fall against the brick wall behind him as he tried to decipher the images that he had just seen.

Sylar did not know who this new enemy was or where he came from or when the massacre of Samuel's carnival would take place. There was only one thing he knew for certain. There was a particular blonde ex-cheerleader that was the main focus of this new enemy…and now she was Sylar's focus as well.

Sylar let himself see the image of Claire clinging to his shirt for protection. He liked the idea of Claire needing him this time. It was almost as if he would be her hero in the future. Sylar frowned slightly, not sure if he liked the sound of that. No, he would prefer to be Claire's villain. That thought had a much better ring to it.

Sylar straightened himself up from the wall, a cruel smile forming on his lips.

"I guess it is time that I have my little reunion with Claire." Sylar's thoughts only consisted of the pretty blonde co-ed as he shot up into the sky.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Claire made sure that she was as quiet returning to the room as she had been leaving. She winced slightly as the door made low creaking noise as she opened it. A quick glance at Gretchen showed that she still slept like the dead. Claire shut the door behind her, covering her mouth to suppress a giggle when she heard a loud snore and snort come from Gretchen. Claire slipped off her flip flops, relieved that she was now feeling something else other than grief and hollowness. Who knew that Gretchen's snoring could make her want to laugh?

Claire's frown retured as she slipped under the soft sheets of her bed. She knew that she would be having dreams tonight about Nathan…and Sylar. The thought of the serial killer made her want to throw up but she managed to keep what little food she had that day down. Claire laid her head on the mattress, cursing herself silently for ripping apart her one and only pillow. She would have to go get one tomorrow if she wanted to sleep comfortably. Tonight, however, she was so mentally drained that it did not take long for her eyes to flutter close and let her body lapse into a dead slumber.

As Claire slipped into that deep slumber she was unaware of the figure hovering outside of her window, watching her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar watched as Claire finally found a comfortable position on her bed before she fell asleep. He smirked, wondering what happened to her pillow. He floated closer to the window so that he could get a better look. He had to admit that she was a beautiful girl, especially when she was asleep. Almost like Sleeping Beauty. Her golden hair fanned out behind her, her chest straining against the tight tank top as she breathed, and her rosy lips moving slightly in slumber. Sylar lifted his hand to stroke the glass of the window, almost imaging he was stroking Claire. "My sleeping beauty…" Sylar said quietly before he snapped himself out of his daze.

He should not be wanting anyone like this, at least not at that moment. He only came here tonight for answers. He had to know why he would be her savior in the future and what new gift she would aquire. Sylar was angry at his reaction to touch her, hold her, bury himself inside of her. He felt a slight stirring in his pants that made him growl in frustation. He raised his hands, reading to smash the window and surprise the two sleeping co-eds.

The moment that Sylar started to take action however, another one of his newly aquired gifts took over. Sylar barely had time to register what was happening before his eyes glazed over and he started hurtling to the ground, landing in the thorny bushes that were beneath the dorms windows.

_It had finally come. The eclipse was now only seconds from completely covering the sun for the third time in four years. Sylar couldn't hold himself any longer. He knew that he had to wait for the very moment that the sun disappeared before he let himself go. He never believed that his control would be so thin._

"_Sylar! Please! I can't hold on any longer!" _

_The voice brought his gaze to the writhing blonde beneath him, making him smirk. He had her, finally after all these years of obsessing over her. He had Claire Bennet. He had to admit that it was shocking to feel her react ssexually to him after all that he had done, but he knew it had something to do with the eclipse._

_After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, the sun finally disappeared. Sylar could feel the change in the air and knew that this was the time. He cried out Claire's name as he continued to ram into her. They came together and a burst of light seemed to engulf the young girl. As soon as it had come, it was gone. Claire still looked the same but he could tell with his original gift that something had changed in her. Something that had to do with the eclipse and the uniting of villain and victim. _

The vision slowly faded and it took Sylar several moments before he felt the pain of the thorny bush that he had fallen in. Sylar's face flushed in embarrassment for several reasons. The vision of him and Claire sharing each other in the most intimate ways and the fact that he had lost control of himself when the vision took over and had fallen several stories into a thorny bush.

Sylar pulled himself out, putting his broken legs back into place. He growled as he saw several thorns sticking out from his skin. He looked like a very pissed off porcupine. Sylar started pulling the thorns out one by one, his skin healing the moment he removed them. As he continued, he let his gaze wander back up to Claire's window. His vision told him that he would have to wait until the eclipse tomorrow. He was not really excited about that, but he knew it was essential for him to do so. He also felt that if he tried to break into her room anymore tonight, his visions would take over and leave him vulnerable for at least several seconds. He couldn't let that happen.

"Soon Claire-Bear…You will be mine completely" Sylar said, pulling the last thorn from his skin. He lifted his fingers to his lips and blew a mocking kiss to Claire's window before he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The sound of Claire's phone woke her up from a dreamless sleep. She groaned, turning over and reaching for a pillow to cover her ears. It took her a moment to realize that the pillow she was using was not hers, mainly because hers was still a bunch of feathers that were now all over the room. She lifted the pillow up, seeing a note attached to it.

'Claire, I don't know why I woke up in feathers this morning. I will be waiting for an explanation when I get back from classes. In the mean time, you can use my pillow

-Gretchen'

Claire smiled slightly, grateful for her roommate. The sound of her phone going off again made her slowly sit up in bed. She stretched her toned arms above her head, yawning loudly. She was very grateful that she had no nightmares last night and no dreams about Nathan. It must have been her emotional exhaustion that had saved her from them.

Claire reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the phone before it vibrated off the edge. She glanced at the compass that her hand grazed, remembering the carnival that she had visited. She felt that with Nathan gone and Sylar on the loose that the only safe place would be a carnival that was always moving. She decided to put those thoughts aside for right now as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice still groggy from sleep. She listened to the voice on the other end, her teeth clenching when she heard her father's worried tone. This was the last person she wanted to speak to today, or so she thought at that moment.

"Dad, slow down. I just woke up. Now what were you saying?" She asked in annoyance. She listened to her dad's voice, her eyes widening slightly.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked as she jumped out of bed, now fully awake. She rushed to the window, her eyes rising up to the sky. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought that it was a natural phenomena for two eclipses to happen in such a short amount of time. Now she was seeing the beginning of a third.

Claire wasn't even aware that her dad was trying to get her attention. Her focus was on the darkening sphere that was hovering close to the sun. She remembered the last time she had truly died and it was during the last eclipse. Claire felt something stirring deep within her. She knew at that moment that everything was going to change that day.

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes: Yay! I was really proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I love your kind reviews. It encourages me to write more and to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. I can't wait to read what you think. I do love adding a little vulnerability to Sylar. He can't be in control of all of his powers all the time, can he? **

**The next chapter will have Claire and Sylar finally reuniting face to face…and more. **

**Thank you again for reading! I will get the next chapter up soon! Please review!**


	3. Reunion

**Author's Note: I love my reviews and my reviewers. You make me so glad that I came out of my five year hibernation. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. I have been writing it all day and mostly all night. I love my reviewers. You make me so happy and giddy! **

**This is still a Mature rated story even though there is not much sexual content, yet. There will be at least in the next chapter. It is essential for the plot of the story. **

**Pleas enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, just my original evil dude who does not have a ****name yet. **

_**Eclipse of Change**_

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

It seemed like it was going to be another normal day, other than the fact that a eclipse was starting. Everything was going to change that day and one person dreamed about the horrifying events that would take place in the not so distant future.

The morning sunlight shone brightly through the heavy pained windows of the Petrelli home, a slight shadow being the only evidence that the eclipse was starting. Angela Petrelli sat on her bed, looking like her usual pristine self. Her hair was done up, her make-up still visible from the night before. The only sign that something was wrong was the brimming of tears in her blood shot eyes. She was not grieving for Nathan though. She had plenty of time for that the moment she decided to trap Sylar in Nathan's memories. Today she was grieving for the future and the world. Her eyes traveled from her pale wrinkled hands to the open window. She stared out at the sun, seeing the shadow slowly approaching. Angela recalled the dream that she had minutes ago and she wished that she had the power to stop the future instead of dream of it.

Most of Angela's dreams were unclear, however last night's the images played in her head like a movie. She couldn't seem to get rid of them and they all made a horrifying kind of sense to her. The man that she was told about during the time she worked for the company would be coming back. She had only heard stories about him. She knew that Sylar was evil but that there had been a greater boogie man before him. Thankfully he had been dead…or so she had thought. It seemed impossible…a man said to be dead over fifty years would finally be returning to finish what he started long ago.

Angela's eyes turned to the phone by her bed and feeling a desperate need to call Noah or even Matt Parkman to let them know what she saw. She knew that it would be pointless, however, and may ruin the slightest chance that the world would be saved during the weeks to come. She knew that if she called Noah he would rush over to Claire's dorm and drag her to his home in order to protect her. If she did that, their only chance of a savior would be gone.

Yes, Angela Petrelli knew that her granddaughter would be the key to the future of the world. She also knew the name of the man that would help save them all.

"Sylar…I can't believe that you are our only hope."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Claire had hung up with her dad several minutes ago but she still could not stop staring at the sun. She was glad she was invincible for she surely would have been blind by now. She felt her hands shaking as a number of different scenarios ran through her head. Would it be like last time? Was she destined to die for good today? Would her powers be gone forever even if she lived?

Claire knew that if she could feel pain she would be having a tremendous migraine right about now. Claire managed to tear herself away from the window, her fingers massaging her forehead in order to get rid of the invisible headache, and made her way to her dresser drawer. She didn't think she would be able to make any classes today, not with the death of Nathan and the impending eclipse. Claire dug through the top drawer of her dresser, pulling out clean underwear, a shirt, and some black athletic shorts. She placed them on her bed and was about to go get the stuff she needed for her shower when she heard a knock on the door.

Claire sighed, hoping that it was not her father. She knew she would burst in anger if she saw him face to face. She couldn't handle him. Claire thought about ignoring the person but the knocking grew more persistent and she knew she had to answer it. She walked over to the door, silently cursing the campus for not adding any peep holes to the doors in the older dorms.

Claire opened the door, slightly surprised to see Peter. She thought he would be out searching for Sylar by now. Claire looked him over, wondering if it had been such a good idea to answer the door.

Peter still looked the same when she had last seen him. He was still skinny, maybe a little too skinny, his hair looking as if he hadn't combed it in over a week. Her eyes traveled from his dirty sneakers, to his worn and holey blue jeans, to the faded t-shirt that had some logo on it that she did not recognize, and finally to his face. The defeated and depressed look on his handsome face was causing the grief she had felt last night start to resurface. Before Claire could say anything, Peter raised his eyes and locked his gaze with hers.

"Claire…I tried to be alone. I tried to put only thoughts of destroying Sylar in my mind but I can only think of Nathan. I didn't want to be alone, not today. I should have called but I thought you might have wanted some company too." Peter said, running a nervous hand through his hair, begging with his eyes for Claire to help him.

Claire let out another sigh, stepping back in order to allow him access into her room. She watched him as he walked over to the window, his hands clutching the windowsill as he looked out.

"I guess you noticed it too, huh? Do you have any idea what it means?" Claire asked softly, coming up beside her uncle and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew he wanted to talk about Nathan but she still did not think she could deal with that right now.

Peter didn't say anything for quite some time. Claire knew that he was upset. He had told her that he didn't want to be alone but it seemed like he still didn't know what to say. Claire turned around, heading to her bed to gather her things when Peter finally spoke, ignoring her question about the eclipse.

"Do you miss him Claire? I thought you would be crying or at least angry at what my mom and your dad did. At what Sylar did. When I look at you, though, I don't see any grief. Only…emptiness." Peter's voice was soft, almost as if he was too afraid to let her know how upset he was.

Claire gathered her things in her arms, turning to face him. She knew she had to face him, face herself.

"The grief is there, Peter. It will always be there. It is just hard for me to show it when I don't feel any pain. The pain of loss is something that I am never good at dealing with. I would prefer to jump off the empire state building twenty times and feel every fall before I let my self deal with the pain of losing Nathan. I still have not been able to completely cope with the death of Meredith. All I feel is hatred. Hatred for Sylar. And I can't even show that until I am looking in his murderous eyes." Claire's voice picked up intensity as she spoke, her final sentences about Sylar were said through clenched teeth.

"I want to talk Peter, I really do. I just need time to gather myself. I need to be alone for at least a few more minutes. I am going to take a shower and change clothes. Please tell me that you will be here when I get back." Claire's voice was pleading as she picked up her phone, deciding to take it with her just in case her mom called. She waited for Peter's answer before she left.

Peter let out a sigh, turning away from the window and coming towards Claire. He gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "I will be here Claire. I will always be here for you." He spoke softly, his lips resting on her head in a almost fatherly like manner.

Claire felt a stirring deep inside her when Peter hugged her. It was something she never felt before other than when she had first met him, when he had saved her at Homecoming. He would always be her hero, but back then he had been something more. He had been the only one that she could connect with. She had felt a bond that was deeper than family. Almost like she had found her soul mate. That was all irrelevant when she found out who her father was and that her own personal hero was her uncle, not the man she could spend the rest of her life with.

Her cheeks started to burn and she knew she was blushing as she felt the emotions return from that night. She was disgusted at the feelings she was having for her uncle.

Claire pulled away rather abruptly, hiding her face from Peter's view. She didn't want him to see her so flustered over a stupid hug. She clutched her things tightly to her chest, turning around to slip her shoes on before she headed to the door. When she felt like she was in control again, she turned to face her uncle.

"I will be right back. Uh, make yourself at home." She smiled slightly before exiting the room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A million miles away, under thousands of feet of amber colored sand, in the middle of the Sahara desert, the eclipse started to take affect in a different way. The faint sound of cracking bones and the gathering of muscles and tissues could only be heard by the few insects that still made it's home in the bones of the fifty year old carcass.

The blue and green scavenger beetles scampered off quickly as the muscles started to mend and the bones started to heal and wipe away the decay of death. The eclipse would take a while until it completely covered the sun, but it was already beginning its plan for a destructible future.

As the body started to grow substance, little by little, the pinky finger of the corpse's right hand twitched, showing the first signs of life.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The sound of the shower being turned off echoed loudly off of the grayish colored tiles of the girl's dormitory bathroom. Claire's hand emerged from behind the shower curtain as she fumbled for the whereabouts of her towel. She found it, pulling it into the shower and wrapping herself up until her body was completely covered.

Claire stepped out of the shower, her blonde hair dripping wet behind her. She looked around the bathroom, frowning slightly when she realized that she was the only one there. She knew that pretty much everyone in her dorm had classes at the time, her being one of them. She still wished that there was someone here with her, she didn't want to be alone. Not with the eclipse coming closer and closer, not with her depressed uncle down the hall, and not with her own thoughts.

Claire placed her hands on the granite counter top of the sink next to her pile of clothes, her eyes looking at the foggy image of herself in the steamed up mirror. That was how she felt right now. Foggy. She didn't know how to make the fog completely lift from her mind. Claire looked away from her image, plugging in her portable hair dryer. She bent over, wet golden locks falling loosely and splashing water in her eyes. She turned on the hair dryer and started to dry her hair.

This gave her a moment to think a little about the eclipse and how her body and ability were reacting to it so far. She decided that the best thing to do to see if she was still her usual self was to run a few tests. Claire turned off the hair dryer and unplugged it. Then she turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to get nice and hot. She didn't feel any pain as she put her hand under the almost unbearably hot water. So far so good.

With test one out of the way, she decided to work on test two. She filled the sink up, which was rather large, and plugged it until it was completely full. She plugged in her hair dryer, turning it on low until it started humming. She then braced herself as she shoved the small hair dryer in the sink with most of her arm. She felt herself convulse as the shock took over her whole body and the lights in the whole dorm flickered briefly as the electrical system tried to cope with the sudden surge of electricity. Other than the convulsions, she felt nothing. No burning, no electricity coursing painfully through her body, and no pain. She waited until the spasms stopped before she pulled her hand and the hair dryer free. She watched as her burned, electrified hand, started to mend itself. Yup, she was all there. Freak ability and all.

Claire put the hair dryer down, raising her gaze back to the mirror. She almost let out a shriek as she saw herself. She forgot the most important thing about being electrocuted; the static electricity and what it does to damp hair. Her golden hair was sticking up everywhere, though she was grateful that the fried ends had healed itself.

"Damn it! Why can't my ability keep me from having a bad hair day!" Claire growled, trying everything to smooth down her hair but it did not work. Claire was about to change into her clothes, forgetting about the hair, and head back to Peter when her phone rang. She snatched it up, answering it before looking at the caller id which was turning into a bad habit.

"Yeah?" Claire snapped, amused slightly at herself that the reason she was feeling angry at the moment was because her hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Claire? Hey, it's Peter. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the eclipse and all. I am out searching for Sylar or I would have come by to make sure you were all right myself." Peter's voice came out clearly through the phone. Claire froze, her eyes widening as she felt the beginning of fear start to form in the pit of her stomach. If Peter was on her phone…then who was in her dorm room? One name instantly popped up in her mind.

"Sylar." She growled, her eyes filling up with the anger.

"Claire? Claire? You there? Did you say something?" Peter's voice from the phone brought her back to her present. She wanted to say something to Peter, wanted to tell him that Sylar was here but she had a deep sickening feeling that if she did, Peter's grief over losing Nathan would get him killed. Sylar had the advantage here. She waited until she was calm before she spoke.

"Yeah, Peter. I'm here. I am fine but I am kinda in the middle of something. Can you call me back in thirty minutes? And do me a favor, if I don't pick up I want you to keep calling and calling. If I still don't pick up, call my dad. You got it?" Claire asked, her voice full of seriousness and determination.

"Claire, what's wrong? Is it Sylar?" Peter asked, his voice rising.

"Peter, calm down. I can't explain. I just need you to promise me that you will do what I told you to do. Please Peter…trust me." Claire begged. She really didn't think she would be able to survive, at least not mentally, if Peter were to die too.

It took several moments before she finally heard the defeated sigh that she had come to know so well from Peter.

"Yeah, Claire I promise. I will call back in thirty minutes and no later. If you don't pick up after two rings I'm coming with your dad." Peter declared, stubborn as usual.

Claire would just have to accept this while she found out what Sylar wanted. She was indestructible so she was the easiest choice to facing the monster. "Yeah, Peter. I will talk to you in half an hour. Love you." Claire said, hanging up before Peter could get a chance to say anything more.

Claire set the phone down, biting her lip as she tried to figure out a course of action. She didn't have time to think however when she heard the sound of the door being slammed open. Claire whirled around, clutching the towel tighter around her and casually picking up the hair dryer. She narrowed her eyes as she saw her greatest enemy still masquerading in Peter's skin.

"Claire, are you okay? I saw the lights flicker a few minutes ago and when you didn't come back I got worried. What happened to your hair?" The false Peter said, still continuing his act.

Claire didn't know what he was up to but she decided to play along for now, until she could get by him. Claire pasted on what she believed to be a genuine smile, blushing slightly when she saw she was still in her towel.

"It was sweet of you to worry Peter, but I am fine. I just need to head back to my room and change clothes. Then we can sit down and talk about…Nathan." Claire said, cursing herself silently when she fumbled with Nathan's name. She hated saying it in front of his murderer. Claire kept her smile on, gathering her clothes and hiding the small but heavy hair dryer underneath the pile. She started to pass him, thinking she would make it when she felt a hand on her shoulder gripping her so roughly that she felt like her bones were being crushed.

"Claire, Claire, Claire. I am truly disappointed in you. I thought you were a better actress than that." He leaned in, his face still Peter's, and put his lips closely to her ear.

"I heard you talking to Peter on your phone from down the hall. Remember, super hearing." He breathed, his breath tickling her ear and causing her to shiver in revulsion and something else. Something that was not under her control or her body's.

He could feel the stirring that he felt last night but this time it was greater. And it wasn't just attraction…it was some sort of power. He knew it had to do with the eclipse.

Before Sylar could say anything, Claire spun around and smashed the hair dryer as hard as she could into the mask of Peter that Sylar was hiding behind. She grinned in triumph as she heard the crunch of bones breaking in his nose and the howl of pain. She couldn't feel pain but he still could.

Claire turned to run but suddenly her body was frozen. She was spun around by Sylar's telekinetic power and then was sent flying into the locked bathroom door. Her body was slid up the door until she was glaring down at Sylar, who had finally decided to show his true self instead of continuing to masquerade as Peter. She was grateful that her towel was still tucked securely around her.

Sylar grinned as he saw fear seep behind the defiance in anger in Claire's eyes. This was like last night when he had the vagrant lady attached on the wall before him. But now he was seeing what he had missed the most…the fear. Claire was trying so hard to hide it but it was still there. Sylar stepped closer to her, keeping her immobile. He brought his free hand up, the one not holding her in place, and touched the bright pink colored toes on her right foot. His smirk grew as he let his hand slowly glide up her perfectly tanned leg.

Claire felt the revulsion and disgust as she glared down at Sylar's large fingers making there way from her foot and up her leg. She felt that feeling once again, that feeling that she needed his touch. That if she did not get it, everything would change and it would not be a good thing. She didn't know what the feeling was but it was keeping her from being completely sickened at the monster's touch.

Sylar chuckled darkly as he saw the war of emotions flash across her face. He chose that moment to listen to her thoughts and he was intrigued by what he heard. Something was keeping her from loathing his touch, something was making her need him. He knew that this was now the time to get some answers and the time to make his vision from last night come true.

Sylar lowered his hand, letting the girl fall to the floor. Claire grunted as she landed roughly, mainly out of discomfort since she couldn't feel her knees being scraped by the tile. They were already healing anyway. Claire noticed Sylar's feet coming closer to her until the tip of his shoes almost touched her fingers. She felt his hand carress her face and this time she reacted. She hissed, backing up until she hit the door.

"Don't you dare touch me, you murderous bastard! Stay away from me! I will kill you, I swear!" Claire yelled, her anger rising and rising.

Sylar just laughed, the sound sending a shiver down her spine. He stepped closer and closer to her, ignoring the sound of Claire's phone as it started to go off.

"You and I have a few things to discuss Claire. I would prefer you did not fight me, but I always did enjoy your spirit. I never realized how much I missed your anger and your fear. I am going to enjoy getting reacquainted with you." His voice was low, husky, and almost seductive. He used his telekenisis to make her immobile again. His hand stretched out to her, caressing her soft cheeks, trailing his hand down her throat as he leaned in. His lips were inches from hers, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"We need to discuss our future Claire-Bear."

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: I know! I am so evil! I was told that I was good at cliff hangers, maybe a little too good. Please review! I need these reviews so I can get these chapters out faster and faster.**

**Yay for Claire and Sylar finally being reunited. Reunited…and it feels so good! **

**Thanks again guys for the reviews. Can't wait to read more! A future warning for the next chapter. I am trying to keep Claire and Sylar in character as much as possible so there will be a little non-con.**


	4. Eclipse

**Author's Note: Oh my! So many reviews! They are wonderful!**

**Special thanks to Akeru, my best friend. She helped me with the name of the evil guy and she proof read my story. I am very grateful to her. Thank you so much, Akeru!**

**To aclassistkitten: Thank you for the suggestions. I would have used one of them but I had already picked a name for the Big Bad before I read your review. Thank you for your nice reviews as well. **

**To goldensage05: I hope you like this chapter. I don't like it when Claire instantly falls in love with Sylar either. Trust me, this is not one of those stories. Thank you for your review.**

**Thank you everyone else for your great reviews. I hope you enjoy this long chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter does have quite a bit of sexual content and most of it is non-consensual. This is a very dark and twisted chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own heroes, just my bad guy. **

_**Eclipse of Change**_

_**Chapter Four: Eclipse**_

"We need to discuss our future, Claire-Bear"

The sound of Claire's nickname coming from Sylar's lips caused her eyes to narrow. She didn't feel any thing right now but hatred. Sylar's face was inches from hers, his lips stuck in that evil smirk that he seemed to always have. She wanted to rip those lips off of him and shove them down his throat.

"Don't you dare call me that!" She snarled. Claire opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped by Sylar's hand grabbing the back of her head, his fingers tangling harshly in her golden locks. He brought her face to meet his, smashing his lips with her rosy ones. The phone rang once again and Claire's ring tone could now be heard clearly. The music of Vanilla Ice's " Ice Ice Baby" echoed through the bathroom. Sylar barked out in laughter, throwing his head back in amusement.

"Really Claire? So this is the big secret you have been hiding from me. Your bad taste in music." mocked Sylar, enjoying the flush on her cheeks. He chose to ignore the phone and he turned his full attention back to her. He brought her lips back onto his. He had his prize right where he wanted her to be and nothing was going to distract him.

The tingling sensation that Sylar had been feeling all morning whenever he was near Claire, came back in full force. He wanted more of it. His hands became rough, his fingers digging into Claire's scalp as he nipped at her lips, enjoying the fight that she was putting up. He wanted to explore every inch of her sweet, wet, mouth but she would not willingly yield to him.

"Open up, Claire." he breathed against her lips. She continued to struggle, trying to wrench her face away from his. Sylar used Doyle's ability, the puppet master, to force her head back to face him. He flicked his fingers, still curled in her hair, and her mouth dropped open. He didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into the cavern of her luscious mouth.

Claire was thankful that Sylar was too busy ravaging her mouth to realize that he had not immobilized her. She managed to break his hold on her hair by struggling, ripping her mouth away from his. She was not going to dwell on the fact that her body had tingled with pleasure when he had kissed her. It was disgusting to think that she had felt even a small amount of pleasure from the forced kiss. Instead, she focused on escape.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" She hissed, bringing her head back and head butting him as hard as she could. She heard the bones crack in her forehead, but she didn't feel anything. She did enjoy the sound of pain emerge from Sylar's lips.

Sylar's eyes flashed murderously, groaning as his nose started to mend for the second time in less than half an hour. He turned his furious gaze on the towel-clad blonde who had scrambled up onto her feet and was trying to wrench the door open.

Sylar raised his hand, stopping her from her struggles with the door. Her stupid phone went off for the third time. He made a noise of frustration, using his other hand to fling the phone across the bathroom until it hit the wall and smashed into pieces. He kept his gaze on Claire and turned her around to face him, using the puppet master's gift to get her to walk back towards him. He enjoyed the look of fury in her eyes, the emotion of fear starting as she realized that he was forcing her to walk back towards him.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, Claire." He said, smirking as she tried to talk back but he had forced her mouth shut. He waited till she bumped into his chest before he made her stop moving. He raised his free hand to gently stroke her damp blonde locks, his grin widening when he saw her flinch.

From the moment he had kissed her, his body responded in a way that he had never felt before. Not even when he had been with Elle. It was almost as if the world would crumble if he did not have her. He wanted to take her right then and there, push her onto the germ infested dormitory bathroom and have his needs finally dealt with.

Sylar managed to hold himself back, or at least part of himself. He could feel the tightening of his jeans in the crotch and he knew that his body would not be able to contain itself much longer.

Claire felt herself slam against Sylar's chest, his hand gently stroking her hair. She tried desperately to move her mouth, wanting to curse at him some more. Nothing worked and her mouth remained glued shut. Claire's eyes widened when she felt something harder than his chest. She glanced down to see the rise in his jeans, her mouth managing to form a grimace. Sylar had always been obsessed with her but he had never physically shown that he wanted her, not until now.

Sylar saw her gaze drift down to his growing erection and he felt another wave of intensity. His smirk dropped, an angry frown taking over. Sylar hated when he lost control even if it was of his own desires. He pulled himself away from Claire but still kept her from moving or speaking. He decided now was the best time to discuss their future.

"Claire, now that we have gotten the pleasantries out of the way, I have a few things to discuss. Please sit down." He said, waving his hand and watching in amusement as he forced her to walk back to the sink. He made her hoist herself up, the towel riding up dangerously as she finally sat down on the sink counter top. He thought that might not have been the best move if he was going to keep his body's desire under control.

Sylar moved to the wall facing her, leaning up against it so he could watch the numerous emotions flash through her emerald eyes. He thought, for just a moment, that he saw a flash of desire mixed in with her hatred and anger. He tried to listen to her thoughts but they were so chaotic that he could not get a clear read on them. He thought he must have been imagining it but then he remembered the vision. Claire writhing underneath him, calling out his name in passion. Recalling the delectable vision spurred him to continue talking.

"You are probably asking yourself why I am here with you instead of getting my revenge on your grandmother and your daddy, the one that I didn't kill." He spoke, once again enjoying the hatred in Claire's eyes when he spoke of her dad. He loved her fiery spirit. He would actually have enjoyed letting her curse and yell at him but he really didn't want to have to deal with the mess of killing anyone that heard her.

"You see, Claire-Bear, something just would not let me forget you. I have been having visions of the elcipse and what it will do to you, to us." He continued, seeing that she now had something to say that didn't have anything to do with Sylar going to hell. He raised his hand and let her have free use of her mouth once again.

"Visions? About the eclipse? What happens?" She asked, the questions stumbling out of her mouth so fast that they were almost unclear. She had been wondering about the eclipse all morning and now here was Sylar with the answers to her questions. She was also using this moment to stall, knowing that Peter and her father would soon be on their way.

"So eager for answers aren't we Claire? I will give you a little hint." Sylar said, pushing himself off of the wall and walking back towards her. He knew that once he touched her again his body would not control itself. At that moment, he didn't care. He knew the eclipse would cover the sun in a few more hours and he would make his visions come true. He came to stand in front of her once again, his gaze traveling up her beautiful golden body. He leaned in, his lips pressing lightly on her right earlobe.

"In a few hours you will be screaming my name in climax." He purred, his tongue darting out to trace the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Claire gasped at his answer and the sensation she was receiving from his tongue on her ear. The slow burning between her legs caused her body to tremble slightly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Sylar was lying. She would never feel anything for him but hate. Her body must be broken in some other way if she was feeling pleasure from his touch instead of disgust.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" She yelled, her mouth still the only thing she could move. Claire felt his tongue slide down from her ear, leaving a trail of warm Sylar saliva all the way down to the hollow of her neck. She opened her mouth to scream at him again when suddenly he stopped.

Sylar was enjoying her protests, not bothering to shut her up this time. The taste of her skin was salty and sweat and he wondered if she tasted as good everywhere else. He raised his hand to remove her towel when he suddenly felt something starting in his mind. He froze, feeling the vision beginning to start. "No! Not now!" He snarled but it was too late. His eyes rolled back, turning into a ghostly white as he slid to the floor and his control over Claire dissipated.

Claire yelped slightly as she was suddenly let go from Sylar's control. She slid off the counter, catching herself before she fell on her knees. She whirled around, wondering why Sylar suddenly let her go and what he had planned. She was shocked to see Sylar on the ground, looking as if he just passed out.

Curiosity killed the cat and it always got Claire Bennet into trouble. She stepped closer to see that he was still breathing but other than that he was not moving. She lifted a delicate foot, nudging him roughly until he rolled over on his back. She now could see what was happening. His eyes were a glassy white and he was obviously under the control of a vision. Claire thought that the best thing she could do was run. She would have preferred to have stayed and shoved something in the back of his head but she remembered her dad telling her the day that Sylar was supposed to have died, he had moved his kill spot.

Claire wrapped her towel tighter around her, realizing that it had been on the verge of slipping off because of her fight with Sylar. She glanced at him one more time to make sure he was still comatose before she rushed to the door, wrenching it open and racing down the hall to her dorm room. She opened the door and managed to quickly grab her shorts and tank from last night. She knew she was wasting precious seconds but she couldn't go out with only a towel on. As soon as she had her clothes on she ran over to the window, pulling it open. She glanced up to see that the eclipse was getting closer and closer. Then she moved her gaze down, relieved to see that everyone was in class and the walkway was empty. No witnesses.

Claire glanced at the door one more time, making sure Sylar had not woken up yet. Seeing that the coast was clear she hoisted herself up on the windowsill and jumped out. It was the fastest way to get down to the ground level. Claire landed with a sickening crack, her legs and arms twisted at odd angles. She groaned, not with pain but with annoyance at having to pop her bones back into place and shove her ribs back inside of her for what seemed to be about the hundredth time. As soon as Claire's body had healed she stood up, glancing around to make sure no one had seen. It was clear, her secret was safe again. She didn't even glance back up at her window before she took off at a sprint, knowing she had to get as far away from her dorm before Sylar regained consciousness.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_A burst of sand and the sound of an explosion went unnoticed deep in the Sahara desert where it occurred. The sky was dark with sand and something else. The sun was gone, covered up by the eclipse. It had finally arrived. The coming of two unlikely individuals and the eclipse of the sun allowed the rise of destruction to emerge from the place that had been his grave for fifty nine years._

_Several minutes later the sand finally started to settle down. A dark figure stepped forward. He was naked from head to toe. His mocha body was tone and muscular and looked nothing like the bony corpse that had been rotting away under the sand only moments ago. His had a hard but handsome face, and his thick dark hair filled with sand had settled nicely on his broad shoulders._

_His eyes were what stood out more than his handsome face and tone naked physique. They were such a dark shade of brown that it almost looked as if his eyes were the color of blood. His eyes were dark and full of evil tendencies. He had come back. After vowing so many years ago that he would return on the third eclipse when a villain and hero would join in the most intimate of actions he would finally be able to get every power he ever desired and have complete control over them all. And the most important thought that was driving him at that moment was his revenge. His death fifty nine years ago would not go unpunished. _

_The man did not move his mouth but there was one word that whispered throughout the desert sands._

_Abaddon…_

This vision had taken longer than the others even though it seemed to have the least amount of information. Sylar wasn't sure if something was wrong with the new ability or if the eclipse was slowing him down. He didn't have time to think upon the vision other than the fact that this was the same man he had seen himself protecting Claire from at the carnival.

Sylar groaned, his eyes coming into complete focus. He pushed himself off of the floor, his mind now going back to the events before the damn vision had taken over. His eyes narrowed as he searched the bathroom and finding it empty. Claire was gone, using his moment of weakness as a way for her to escape. The frustration slowly left though and a devilish smile stretched across his face. He always did enjoy playing hide and seek.

Sylar flung the door open with his power, looking down the halls and seeing that they were empty. He walked with a purpose, stopping when he came upon Claire's dorm room. The door swung open, revealing Claire's room.

"Claire…Come out come out wherever you are." He called in a sing song voice. He didn't have to take inventory of the whole room because he saw the open window and knew that she had taken the express elevator. He grinned, walking to the window and peering downwards. He saw the bloodstains still wet on the pavement and he knew they belonged to his precious Claire.

"This will be fun, Claire. I have always loved playing my little games with you." He purred as he shot up into the sky, all the while searching for the pretty blonde head of his favorite victim.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Claire was invincible but she found out quickly that she could still run out of breath. Claire was behind a building, taking a break to catch her breath. She had thought about running to tell someone about the psychotic serial killer that was after her but she didn't want their deaths on her conscience. Claire chose that moment to look up in the sky, checking to see what the eclipse was doing. Instead she saw a much scarier sight. Sylar flying overhead, obviously searching for her.

Claire knew she had to hide and fast. She raced around to the back door of the building, praying that the door was unlocked. Her prayers were granted when the door opened easily and she slipped inside. She didn't see a deadbolt on the door and she started to look for something to block the door with when she remembered who was chasing her. There was no point in blocking out a serial killer that had the power to swing locked doors open with his mind.

Claire turned away from the door, still not sure which building she was in. She started racing down the halls, looking for a good place to hide. She came upon two double doors that were unlocked. She let herself in and started searching for a hiding place. She came to the realization that she had picked a very bad room to hide in. She was in a dance studio that was adorned with floor to ceiling mirrors all around the room.

"Damn it." Claire whispered, turning back to the door. She was going to go find another hiding place when she heard a loud creak from down the hall. She wasn't sure if it was just the building settling or if it was the door opening. Her best bet was to stay where she was and look for a weapon and a place to hide. She quickly found a weapon, a large hand weight was in the corner. Probably some sort of balance exercise for the dancers. She ran over to the weight, picking it up. She now needed a place to hide.

Unfortunately the only hiding place was a large stack of gymnastic mats. They were tall enough for her to conceal herself. Claire heard another creak in the hallway and this time she was certain that she was not alone in the building. Holding the heavy weight to her chest, she ran behind the stacked mats and crouched down. She closed her eyes, wishing that he would not find her.

This time, her wish was not granted. The sound of the dance studio door being opened bounced off the mirrors, echoing loudly. She heard the footsteps and now she waited for his sickening voice to reach her ears. It was not his voice that she heard, however.

"Claire…Daddy's home." Nathan's voice rang out.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar enjoyed hearing the voice of the man he killed coming out of his vocal cords. He knew this would be the easiest way to get Claire out, by becoming Nathan. Sylar had just wandered into this building, thinking he had seen Claire entered but he hadn't been sure. He was positive she was hear when he heard her curse with his super hearing.

Sylar walked further into the studio, still using the form of Nathan. He concentrated, listening to where she was hiding. He didn't have to wait though because Claire suddenly burst out from behind the mats, rushing towards him in rage.

Claire knew Sylar was sick but she couldn't believe he had come in as Nathan. She had planned on hiding, waiting for him to come to her before she attacked but she couldn't control her anger. She leapt out from her hiding space and charged, still thinking clearly enough to hide the weight behind her back.

The smile on Nathan's face turned fatherly as he held open his arms as if he was expecting Claire to hug him.

Claire gave a guttural yell full of all the anger, rage, and hatred that she had for Sylar. She swung her left arm up, hitting him in the head with the weight so hard that it would kill any normal person.

"Ugh!" Nathan's voice came out in pain as he fell to the ground. Nathan's brown eyes rose up to meet Claire's, blood dripping down his face. His eyes were full of pain and sadness.

"Why Claire? Why did you have to hurt me? I am your father, I love you." Nathan choked out.

"Change back you son of a bitch! Get out of his skin!" Claire yelled, raising her foot and kicking him in the face.

The grunt of pain that came was finally from Sylar's voice and not Nathan's. Sylar didn't move from off the ground, just raised his hand up and sent Claire flying into the mirrors.

"That wasn't nice Claire. I am going to have to show you how to play nice." Sylar stood up, his wounds healing. He stalked over to Claire who was pinned to the broken glass of one of the mirrors.

The light streaming in from the two windows in the room was starting to get darker and darker. The eclipse was fast approaching but Sylar still had time. He had time to make Claire scream in agony and pleasure. He would make the vision come true. She would be screaming his name in climax by the time the eclipse had completely covered the light of the sun.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Damn it Claire! Pick up, Pick up!" Peter yelled in frustration, forcing himself to put his cell phone down instead of throwing it out of Noah Bennet's car window.

Noah and Peter were speeding to the college. Claire was in trouble and Peter knew it was Sylar. He can't believe he had let her try to deal with him herself. He knew she was unbreakable but she was still the innocent cheerleader that he had saved from homecoming three years ago.

Noah wasn't saying anything but his face was scrunched up in anger and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. They were only a few minutes away from the college and speeding over seventy miles an hour.

"I don't know why I couldn't have taken Renee's power. We would have been able to completely null Sylar's abilities." Peter said in frustration, his hand clenching the phone in anxiousness.

"I already explained this to you, Peter. We don't know what Sylar is doing to her. If we use the Haitian's ability to stop Sylar, we could be stopping Claire from healing. I am not going to let my little girl die on me again. We will stop him Peter. You will use Parkman's ability to find out where they are and we will stop him. No matter what it takes." Noah said, finally turning into the parking lot of the college. He reached his hand under his chair, pulling out his firearm. He then turned to Peter. "Concentrate, Peter. Weed through all of the other minds and only focus on Claire."

Peter nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to pinpoint where his niece would be. He frowned, not able to ignore all of the students' thoughts as they swam in his head. It was almost as if something was keeping him from focusing on Claire.

"I can't, Noah. Something is…I don't know, blocking me. I can't focus on Claire." Peter said desperately.

Noah just stepped out of the car, waiting for Peter to join.

"Keep trying. We'll start looking until you can pinpoint her location. I believe the eclipse is behind your lack of concentration." Noah said as he started walking towards Claire's dorm.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"You don't know what's happening, do you Claire? You don't understand the feelings of pleasure you are having when I touch you." Sylar's voice was soft, almost gentle. He touched her face, grinning when she tried to bite the fingers that came dangerously close to her lips. He touched her soft cheeks, glided his fingers down to her neck, and then traveled down until his fingers were almost touching the fabric that concealed her breasts.

His body was shuddering with each touch and he felt himself start to harden. He would let his body desire Claire but he would be in control over what he was going to do to her.

"Hate is all I feel, Sylar. Your touch makes me want to vomit." Claire hissed. The moment his fingers touched her, however, it felt like an electric shock went through her body. She felt the warmness between her thighs start to build.

"You can't lie to me Claire. I have the ability to know when you are lying, remember? And my lie detector just went off. I can feel your need when I touch you. You want me to hold you, to touch you, to plunge into you." His voice was deep and laced with seduction. He flicked his fingers and suddenly her tank top was ripped into shreds and fell lightly to the floor. Sylar's gaze locked onto her two perfect rounds. He loved the way they moved up and down with her erratic breathing. He watched in fascination as her nipples grew hard like pebbles. He wandered what it would feel like to take one in his mouth, to taste it, to tease it. He let his hand cup her right breast, rolling the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"These are perfect Claire. So round, so hard. Do you like this Claire?" He asked, pressing his body closer so that she could feel his hardness rubbing against her thigh.

She gasped when he ripped her tank top, her bare breasts exposed. She felt her nipples harden and tried to tell herself that it was the cold air in the room and not Sylar. Claire had to bite her tongue to keep from suddenly moaning when Sylar grabbed her breast and started to play with her nipples. She felt herself starting to become aroused and she knew she was becoming wet. Claire didn't understand this! She shouldn't respond to him this way! It was as if her body had been doused with pheromones.

Sylar stopped his ministrations on her breast, hearing her thoughts. He had wanted to hear her enjoying this but he was surprised at the last sentence that he heard. Pheromones…that explained it all. The eclipse was causing their bodies to go into overdrive. It was the reason he wanted Claire so badly and the reason why Claire was unwillingly responding positively to him. The eclipse was making sure that the vision would come true. Sylar decided to keep this information to himself. He wanted Claire to feel pleasure when he touched her and he didn't want her to know that the eclipse was causing some of her reactions.

"I can hear your thoughts Claire. Even if you refuse to speak to me, I know how you feel. You tingle at my touch, you are aroused. I wonder how wet you are…" Sylar said, grinning at the shock and defiance in her eyes. He looked down at her shorts and used his telekinesis to slide them down until they hit the floor. Sylar chuckled when he saw that she was now completely naked.

"No underwear Claire? I am surprised. I thought you were a modest girl."

Claire growled like a trapped animal when he removed her clothing. She hadn't had time to put on any underwear before, afraid that Sylar would awake from his vision at any moment. She had just thrown on enough to look decent. She now regretted the decision. Claire gasped when she felt his hand move from her breast and touch the light blonde hair between her legs.

Sylar now knew for sure that Claire was a natural blonde. He locked his gaze with hers as he moved his hand up until he was touching the wet entrance to her sex.

"You are indeed wet Claire. So ready for me. I know that I will be your first time." Sylar slipped a finger into her wet entrance causing a moan to tear itself free from Claire's lips.

"No! Stop!" Claire cried out as she felt him slip a finger into her. She felt her inner muscles clench around his finger, squeezing. She didn't want this but oh my goodness it felt so good. Claire couldn't stop from crying out when he slipped another finger into her and started pumping.

"You can't wait much longer, can you Claire? Neither can I. It is almost time." Sylar groaned as he pumped inside of her, wishing that it was him instead of his fingers. He used he free hand to move one of the gymnastic mats over beside them. He could feel his need getting greater and greater. The eclipse would be coming soon and so would he.

Sylar removed his fingers, amused when he heard Claire groan in protest. He moved her from up against the mirrors and into his arms, cradling her naked body close to his clothed one. His clothes felt like they were on fire all of a sudden. He roughly dropped Claire onto the mat and quickly removed his shirt and jeans. His erection was threatening to burst through his boxers. He slid his boxers down, his long hard member now in full view of the scared blonde on the mat.

Claire watched in a mixture of fascination, fear, and anger as he undressed and revealed the largeness of himself to her. She felt him coming closer until he straddled her body. She started to fight him and her feelings of arousal the moment his penis rubbed against her thigh.

"Don't Sylar! I don't want this! No matter how my body is reacting, I don't want this!" Claire cried out, hoping to get through to him.

Sylar only grinned evilly down at her. He still had time. He wanted to play with her for a little while longer.

"Am I too scary to be your first, Claire? Would you prefer someone else? Maybe your hero?" Sylar asked, shifting his form into Peter's. He laughed loudly at her expression of utter horror and disgust. He bent further towards her, using Peter's lips to capture a nipple in his mouth. Her body bucked in pleasure but she was also trying to get him off of her.

"You are sick! You are a sick, twisted bastard!" She yelled at him, refusing to look into the face of Peter.

Sylar played with her nipples, rolling them around in his mouth before he changed back to himself. He brought his head up, looking down at her.

"I know I'm sick and twisted, Claire. I am the man that cut your skull open and poked around in your brain." He was about to continue his speech when an overwhelming need shook his body. He could see that Claire felt it too, her body writhing in discomfort. He couldn't play with her anymore, at least not right now.

"I promise next time Claire that I will be more gentle and that I will take my time." He said, watching her open her mouth to say something. He didn't get to let her speak before he rammed the full length of himself into her tight vagina, hearing and feeling her virginal barrier break.

Claire didn't feel any pain but she felt the discomfort of her barrier being broken and she still screamed. Her screams turned into moans, feeling as if she were going to explode with each thrust. She had been a virgin before this and she had no idea that it would be this intense, especially when she was being forced. Was it always this intense? She wasn't sure and she didn't have time to dwell on the thought.

"Claire! You are so tight, you feel so good!" Sylar grunted on top of her, his hands covering her breasts as he slammed in and out of her. It was going to be quick, he could feel himself ready to explode. He managed to tear his eyes away from her beautiful form and looked out at one of the open windows. It was coming. Sylar then heard the words that he had been waiting to hear all day.

"Sylar! Please! I can't hold on any longer!" Claire screamed, not realizing what she had said until the words fell from her lips. She had yelled for Sylar to make her come. How twisted was she? She couldn't believe she was begging the murderer of her father to give her sexual release.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, the sun finally disappeared. Sylar could feel the change in the air and knew that this was the time. He cried out Claire's name as he continued to ram into her. They came together and a burst of light seemed to engulf the young girl. As soon as it had come, it was gone. Claire still looked the same but he could tell with his original gift that something had changed in her. Something that had to do with the eclipse and the uniting of villain and victim.

The moment the sun started to reemerge, the pheromones in the two started to die down. Sylar didn't stop though. He still wanted her like this, him buried deep within her. He felt connected to her physically, emotionally, and mentally. His grin reappeared as he saw the shame and horror in Claire's eyes after realizing what she had done.

Claire was horrified. She hadn't even realized that she had changed the moment that her and Sylar had come. All she could think about was how she had wanted him. The arousal and need she had felt earlier was quickly fading. Claire wasn't just going to lie there with Sylar still inside of her. She started struggling with all of her strength, pounding her tiny fists against his bare chest.

"Get off me! I hate you! I hate you!" Claire screamed all of her rage at him.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the door to the studio was slammed open. Claire stopped screaming as her and Sylar both whipped their heads around to the door.

Noah and Peter both stood there, dozens of emotions flashing in their eyes. Noah was the first to take action, bringing up his gun and aiming it at Sylar's head. He didn't say a word as he pulled the trigger and the bullet rammed itself into Sylar's skull.

To be Continued….

**Author's Note: (Author lets Sylar swoop her up into his arms and flies her away from the mob of angry reviewers. "My hero!" Sylar's face glares down at her and she blanches. "I mean, my Villain! Don't drop me! I don't heal!" )**

**Sorry for the evil cliff hanger guys. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. I start school at six tomorrow night so the updates will slow down, but I will have the fifth chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for the non-con, but I did warn you. If I wanted to keep Claire in character there was really no way around it.**

**Please review. I love hearing your thoughts. Thank you so much guys. I love you all. The next chapter is coming soon. Claire's new power will be revealed. Yay! ^^**


	5. Power

**Author's Note: I feel so loved! I had no idea that the last chapter would have been received so well. Thank you so much guys! You made my week. **

**To goldensage05: Thanks for the long review. I wanted to let you know that I was aware that Sylar had lost the ability of super hearing but I felt like I needed it in the story. I was just going to go with the idea that he had slowly gained it back over time.**

**All right everyone! Here is the next chapter. I am sorry, there is not a lot of Sylar and Claire moments. However, the new villain is in this chapter quite a bit and we also learn more about Claire's new ability. I hope you enjoy. **

The bullet embedded itself nicely into Sylar's skull. Everyone in that room knew, however, that Sylar's kill spot had changed and the gunshot wound would not destroy him. Sylar cried out in pain and annoyance as he felt the bullet slowly remove itself from the large hole in his head, clinking to the floor. The wound healed up, the only sign that it had been there in the first place was the few drops of blood that landed on Claire's cheek.

Sylar was still deep inside Claire and he didn't make any notion to show that he was going to move from the position. He stared at Noah and Peter, loving the looks on their faces. If only he had a camera. He would have loved to have put their reactions in his 'First time with Claire' scrap book.

Peter couldn't stand it any longer. It was unbearable continuing to watch the man that murdered his brother not move from being buried in his niece. Peter ran past Noah who tried to stop him from making a stupid mistake. Sylar just grinned in amusement, flinging his hand out and sending Peter crashing into a bunch of mirrors. Unlike Claire, Peter didn't have the ability to heal this time and he was in an immense amount of pain.

Sylar chose that moment to reluctantly remove himself from Claire. The moment she was free, she tried to scramble away from him, blood from between her thighs stained the floor. She didn't get very far before she regained Sylar's attention.

"No, No, Claire. Do you really think I am simply going to let you go after all we have been through?" Sylar grinned down at Claire and keeping her from moving with his power. He knew Daddy Bennet was still watching but not doing anything to help his daughter. He had to give Bennet props for being smart. Sylar turned his attention to Noah, still keeping Claire locked on the ground. Sylar slowly got up, keeping his gaze locked with the angry stare of Noah's as he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes. He changed swiftly and quickly though with no use of his powers. He didn't want to accidentally let his Claire loose.

"Why so quiet, Noah? I thought you would be acting just like Peter, the hero. Rushing towards me in hopes to save your daughter from any further humiliation. Still nothing to say, Noah? I wonder what is going on inside that thick head of yours?" Sylar asked, choosing that moment to use Parkman's ability in order for him to hear Noah's thoughts.

What he heard those was not Noah. The scream that was torn from Sylar's throat almost caused Noah to jump. No one had heard such an agonizing scream come from the serial killer before.

Sylar's hands clutched his head, trying to keep his skull from splitting open because of all the noise. When he had tried to focus on Noah's thoughts he was bombarded by a sea of voices in his head. He had accessed every person's thoughts on campus, something that never happened even to Matt Parkman. Sylar's telepathy had been charged ten times above its normal capacity.

There was a Japanese man named Ando who had the synthetic ability to charge the ability's of others for a short time. The charge was quick and powerful. However, Ando's ability was nothing compared to the power boost that Sylar was suddenly recieving.

Sylar couldn't hold himself up any longer, nor could he hold onto anymore of his powers. Claire felt herself suddenly free from his hold and she didn't hesitate as she quickly scrambled up and over to Peter. She didn't even glance at the serial kill writhing in pain on the ground. She just needed Peter to take her power so he could heal.

"Peter! Peter! Come on, wake up. You need to take my power. You will die if you don't!" Claire pleaded, her hands shaking Peter. His eyes opened rolled over to Claire's naked form. He wasn't hurt as bad as he thought because he felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of her. He took her hand, closing his eyes as he concentrated. Soon Parkman's ability left him and was replaced with Claire's. The jagged pieces of mirror fell from his flesh, the cuts healing, and his spine realigning until it was as good as new.

Noah, on the other hand, kept his gun aimed at Sylar's head as he walked closer to him. Noah frowned, wondering what was happening to Sylar. After taking careful access of serial killer's movements, Noah came to the conclusion that Sylar's telepathic ability was way out of control. Noah moved his gaze from Sylar and to the window. The eclipse was slowly fading but Noah knew that it had already done its damage.

Noah backed up from Sylar, turning his attention now to Claire and Peter. He was relieved to see Peter healed and even more relieved to see Claire wearing Peter's long t-shirt that covered most of her nakedness. Glancing at Sylar one more time and deciding that he was out of the way for the moment, Noah let his emotions show clearly on his face as he rushed over to his daughter. He hated just standing there while that monster gloated about raping her. Noah had known though that if he let his emotions take over at that time he would have ended up like Peter and he probably would have died.

"Claire! I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Claire-Bear." Noah said, touching Claire on the shoulder. Claire instantly flinched at his touch and at his words.

She turned away from Peter, glad that he had literally given her the shirt off of his back. She still couldn't even think about hugging her uncle or even touching him. And the memories suddenly crashed into her at the mention of her nickname from her dad.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw the hurt in her father's eyes. Claire hugged her arms to her chest, shuffling her feet as she tried to calm down. She couldn't break down, not yet. Sylar was still alive even if he was rolling on the floor in complete agony. "I'm sorry dad…I just can't handle you calling me that right now." Claire spoke, her voice so soft and sad.

Noah raised his hand, stopping Peter before he touched Claire. He understood that Claire couldn't handle anything right now that reminded her of her time with Sylar.

"All right Claire. I will be here when you are ready to talk. I am going to let Peter take you back to your room while I try to handle this little situation." Noah said, gesturing towards Sylar. Sylar had stopped screaming and he was now huddled into the fetal position, his eyes chaotic. Whatever was happening to him, it was still taking him over. Noah pulled out his cell phone, nodding towards Peter. Peter gently coaxed Claire to come with him, not touching her as he led her out of the dance studio. Noah started to dial the Haitian's number when he heard a low growl behind him.

Sylar didn't know how he did it, but he managed to wade through the onslaught of voices. He knew what had happened and he wasn't very happy anymore with his previous visions. Sylar shakily stood up, forcing himself to steady before he fell over again. He pushed through the pain in his head, a low growl of rage bubbling up from his throat and escaping his lips.

Noah whirled around, gun already aimed at Sylar. He was surprised to see that the man could still move especially with Parkman's ability going haywire in him. The words that he next heard from Sylar made him flex his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"She did this to me! Our Claire-Bear has gained a very powerful new talent. Tell her…Noah…that I won't forget. I will come back for her…she is still mine." Sylar hissed through clenched teeth. He had to get away or he was going to lose control again. He heard the firing of the gun but this time it was useless. Sylar suddenly rocketed out of the studio, crashing through the window as he flew at a speed that was so fast it caused everything beneath him to stand still. Yes, his little Claire had definitely done something to him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was strange how quickly climates could change when a person shifted from one location to the next in a matter of seconds. The hot and dry climate of the Sahara was gone and was now replaced with the blistering cold winds of Siberia. Siberia was a magnificent place for several reasons, but there was one that stood out the most for the naked figure standing in front of a metal door in the ground in the very heart of Siberia where few would ever venture to make a home, let alone a Company. Even with the Company disbanded, they still would not throw any of their files away. Instead they were hidden deep underground in a place where they thought no one would be able to gain access to their secrets.

Abbadon had known the exact location of where the Company would move all of their files once it was over with. He had seen it in a vision fifty nine years ago. This is why he was standing there at that moment, still as bare as when he emerged from the sand moments ago. He was grateful that the ability of teleporting that he acquired long ago, still worked. Later, he would have to make sure that all the abilities he had absorbed were still in working condition. He didn't feel the chaos of too many abilities trying to destroy him, at least not yet.

Abbadon stood still for quite some time, letting the cold try to bite away at his skin. It had been so long since he had felt anything. It was a small pleasure to feel his skin getting cut and then heal itself. That was another ability that still worked. Two down, dozens to go.

Abbadon bent forward, placing a hand on the frozen handle of the steel door. He pulled and the door came free, pulling completely off. Super Strength was a marvelous thing. He floated down the hole, not even bothering with the ladder. The moment his feet touched the ground, a sensor was triggered and automatic lights lit up the large space. It seemed as if there were miles and miles of company files, making it impossible for one to quickly find what you need. Well, impossible for someone that was not Abbadon.

He knew exactly where the files he were looking for would be. Abbadon walked with a grace that only the confident could carry. He did not even bother to pick up one of the discarded lab jackets that were laying around. He was too focused on his goal to worry about covering up his body. It was a trivial matter anyways.

Abbadon stopped at the fourth row of files, coming to the last file box. The files were in no particular order, a safety measure that the Company used. Abbadon stared hard at the filing cabinet that he was standing in front of, calling up one of his abilities. He could quickly see through the metal of the door and through all of the files. X-ray vision had been coveted by many but Abbadon had been the only one to come across such an individual. He had only to be near him for his sponge ability to claim the power.

Abbadon suddenly pushed his hand through the drawer, phasing through the metal pull out doors with ease. Finding the file he was looking for, he quickly pulled it out. Abbadon finally showed emotion on his hard, handsome face. Triumph and satisfaction glowed brightly in his eyes as he found the information he was looking for. He opened up the folder and a pretty green eyed blonde dressed in a cheerleader uniform greeted him from the photo that was placed on top of a stack of papers. The papers told all the background information about the girl as well as her ability. It also stated the last place she had lived in a year ago. It was not current but the information would help him find out where she was residing.

Abbadon laid his forefinger on the photograph, stroking the outlines of the girl's pretty face. At least she was easy on the eyes. It would make what he had to do go much smoother, for both of them. An evil smile grew on his face as he imagined the immense amount of power he would soon have. And not to mention the control…yes the control would be the best part. He would have no weakness then. There would be no chance for anyone to kill him again. His dark eyes flicked back to the papers, locating the girl's name.

"Claire Bennet. So, that is your name. I will be sure to remember it when we meet."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Peter's eyes stayed glued on the back of Claire's head as she walked a little ahead of him. He felt like she would break down any second now. He was so worried about her that he didn't even have room to think about seeking revenge on Sylar for Nathan's death. He knew Noah could handle it, especially with the condition that Sylar had been in.

Peter felt his hand move, wanting to touch Claire in comfort. He instantly brought his hand back from its outreached position, remembering the way she had reacted earlier when Noah tried to comfort her. He knew now was not the time to push anything, but he couldn't help feeling the urgent need to be her hero once again.

Claire could hear the shuffling of Peter's feet and she knew he was still following her back to the dorm. Claire kept her gaze forward, trying her best to ignore the odd stares she received from a few students that walked by. It must be because she was wearing Peter's shirt, which barely covered her bare bottom, and the fact that there was a shirtless man trailing behind her. She quickened her pace, wanting to get back to the dorm. She was going to take a hot shower to wash off Sylar's fluids and scent but she didn't think she could stand to go into the dorm bathroom where she had fought Sylar a few hours ago.

Claire entered the dorm, taking the stairs two at a time as she rushed to her room. She was grateful that she couldn't feel pain because she knew she would have been awfully sore. Claire finally felt her eyes start to water. She didn't want to have a break down in the middle of the hall. They made it up to her floor and she saw several faculty members crowded around the girl's bathroom, trying to figure out why it was such a mess. She was glad they were too busy to notice her and Peter pass them. Claire came upon her room, her hand on the handle. She stopped before turning it and faced Peter.

"Peter…would you mind, uh, waiting for a few minutes out here. I need to get cleaned up and I obviously can't use the bathroom." Claire said, her voice hoarse with emotion. She needed to get in there, away from Peter. What was worse than having a breakdown in the middle of the hall was having a break down in front of Peter.

Peter looked as if he was going to argue, not wanting to leave her alone. He decided on the end that it was best to let her be alone for a few moments.

"Okay, Claire. But you need to hurry. I still haven't heard from Noah about Sylar. He should be calling any minute now." Peter explained and he received a nod from Claire as she disappeared in the room. Peter looked around the hall, flushing a little as two girls walked by him giggling and whispering, the tone of admiration evident in their hushed voices. The subject was obviously his shirtless appearance. Suddenly Claire's door cracked open and his shirt was tossed out at him. He caught it and quickly put it on, grimacing slightly at the mixture of Claire's scent and something else. He would defiantly need to get a new shirt.

Claire had thrown Peter his shirt as she slipped into one of her cotton terry robes that her mom had bought her for Christmas last year. Claire grabbed a wash cloth and walked over to the small sink that was in the corner of the dorm room. She was grateful that it was there. Claire turned the water faucet all the way to the left until she could see steam. She rinsed the soaked the washcloth until it was so hot that it would have burned any normal person.

Claire bent over and started to scrub her thighs and between her legs as hard as she could. The moment that the washcloth touched her skin, a sob burst out of her throat. The tears that had welled up earlier now flowed freely. Claire continued to scrub until her skin became red from irritation, her sobs coming more frequent. She couldn't control it anymore. The washcloth slipped from her hands and she fell to her knees. She cried and cried, heart wrenching sobs making her body shake. She didn't even hear the door open quietly behind her. She froze, the tears still falling, as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Peter. She felt his arms go around her and she didn't even think as she turned into his embrace, gripping his shirt as she cried into his shoulder.

Peter sat down on the ground and pulled the sobbing Claire into his lap, stroking her back and whispering soothing words of comfort. It had taken a lot of control to keep the anger he had for Sylar to stay under the surface. He needed to comfort Claire, not leave and kill the son of a bitch that abused her.

Peter felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He managed to still hold onto Claire as he dug the phone out of his pocket, seeing Noah's name. He turned his head slightly away, not wanting Noah to hear Claire's sobs through the receiver.

"About time, Noah. What's happening?" Peter asked. The reply that followed tightened his stomach into knots.

"It's Sylar. He's gone."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aspen was a beautiful place this time of year, but thankfully there were no tourists deep in the cold mountains when something came shooting out of the sky and landed with a booming sound, causing a large crater in the middle of the white, snow-covered ground.

Sylar groaned from the deep crater and pulled himself up, shaking his head to get rid of the chunks of snow in his hair. He looked down to see if his wounds were healing. His eyes widened in shock to see not a single scratch on him. He knew he could heal but it was even bizarre for him to see his skin to be completely indestructible. He let his hands travel over his body. It felt different. More solid, more invincible.

Sylar shot his head up suddenly, realizing that for the first time since he had taken flight, there were no voices in his head. This was why he was deep in the mountains of Aspen. There was no one around.

Sylar now appreciated the extreme power boost since he was no longer drowning in the dirty thoughts of hormone driven college students. He was still wavering on his control. As he had been flying, trying to get away from the voices, he had managed to come to the conclusion to why he was suddenly out of control over his enhanced powers. He remembered back in the dance studio that the moment he stopped touching Claire and had moved away from her was when he had lost control.

Claire was the key to so many things. She was the reason why he was invincible and could fly at speeds so fast that the entire earth stood still. He had seen the change in her brain from the moment that the eclipse engulfed her in its light. He had not known what it meant until now. Being with Claire in the most intimate of ways caused her to gain a new power…a power that could enhance the abilities of others that made that Japanese guy's ability look like a parlor trick.

Sylar grinned as he came to one last conclusion. A conclusion that was very important to him and to one other villain. Claire could only enhance the abilities of others if she experienced sexual connection. Sylar didn't know how long the power boost last. Probably about twenty four hours or so.

A loud rumbling tore Sylar from his thoughts. He looked upwards, seeing that his crash had caused an avalanche. Sylar decided that this would be the perfect chance to try out his favorite ability.

Sylar held his hands up, concentrating on the power of telekinesis. He sent the power out towards the avalanche causing it to suddenly stop moving. Sylar forgot at the moment though that without being in the close vicinity of Claire, he would lose control of his powers. When he stopped the avalanche, the snow all around him seemed to rise. It was too late for Sylar to notice before the snow had risen so high that it engulfed him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Peter turned his shocked gaze to Claire, thankful that she had not heard Noah's words. He thought that if she knew Sylar was free she would get worse.

"Noah, Just come to Claire's dorm. We can discuss what you discovered when you get here." Peter said, trying his best to be nonchalant and not give Claire the impression that anything was wrong. Noah took the hint and promised he would be right over.

Peter clicked his phone shut, dropping it beside him. Claire had stopped sobbing and he could only hear soft whimpers coming from her now. Peter knew that they couldn't stay here for long, they would need to find someplace safer for Claire to go.

"Claire, we need to start getting your stuff together. We can't stay here, you know that right?" Peter asked when Claire's whimpers stopped completely and the tears had stopped falling. Peter pulled away from Claire, letting her slide off of his lap. He watched as she tried to regain her composure. She nodded at Peter's question, standing up and heading over to her closet to change clothes and get her stuff together.

"I will be right outside of the room. Let me know when you are dressed and I will come help you pack." Peter told her, not receiving any kind of response. He stared at Claire's back, wishing more than anything that he had Hiro's ability to go back and change time. He would have not hesitated to go back and stop Sylar from raping Claire, no matter the consequences of stepping on too many butterflies.

Peter let himself out of the room, pulling the door until it was only partly closed. He wanted to be able to hear if something went wrong. Peter leaned up against the wall by the door, turning his head to the sound of the stairwell door being slammed open.

Noah walked hurriedly down the hall until he reached Peter's side. He saw the door opened ajar to Claire's room. Peter held up a hand, stopping him from going any further.

"She's changing into some clothes. I told her she needed to pack her stuff. We can't stay here." Peter said at the same time that Claire hollered out that she was dressed.

Before going in to the room, Noah took Peter by the shoulder and led him further away from Claire's room until they were over by the stairwell. Noah didn't want to take any chances that Claire would overhear them.

"Peter, I need to tell you something. It is about Claire and what happened to her during the eclipse." Noah said, his voice low but Peter was able to hear every word.

"She is not the same anymore, Peter. I believe she gained another gift."

"Another gift? What are you talking about? I didn't see anything different about her." Peter said, studying Noah's face as he tried to figure out what the older man was telling him.

"I think she now can enhance the abilities of others." Noah answered.

"Enhance others abilities? Like Ando?" Peter asked, knowing he sounded like a parrot because he kept repeating what Noah said.

Noah's grip on Peter tightened as he spoke the next words. "Sort of, but not quite. I believe Claire's ability is stronger. Ando wouldn't have been able to incapacitate Sylar by enhancing his telepathy so much. No, I think Claire's new ability is something much more than Ando's. And Sylar knows this. He will be coming back for her. We need to hide her and I think we need to call Dr. Suresh."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Bennet home was still nestled safely in Costa Verde, or that is what the neighborhood watch committee told everyone every week on Thursday night. It was late afternoon and most people were at work or school and that did not exclude the Bennet household.

Abbadon appeared on the stoop of the Bennet's front porch. He had transported from Siberia after he had changed into a pair of khaki pants and a plain white t-shirt. Abbadon didn't even bother with the door, just phasing through the wood and into the front entrance inside of the house.

Abbadon's dark eyes traveled around the living room. He stepped further into the house, his hand trailing over the family computer. It was strange how much things have changed in fifty nine years. He wanted to see what other weird contraptions were in the house but he didn't have time to continue exploring. Instead he closed his eyes and listened.

Houses were amazing things. They could hold so much sound from the past. Abbadon focused and soon he could hear all of the events that had ever gone through the Bennet house. Abbadon's lips curled downward in frustration and concentration. He could hear the Bennet family and soon he heard the sweet voice of Claire Bennet. He could tell that she hadn't been here for quite some time, at least for a month. He needed to be somewhere else in the house that had just her presence. He would be able to find out where she was now.

Abbadon opened his eyes and turned his gaze upwards towards the second story of the house. He slowly walked towards the stair case, making his ascent upwards. He knew where Claire's room was, the house told him. Abbadon phased through Claire's door, entering her room.

Claire's room hadn't changed since she had left for college. Even though she had told her father long ago that she was going to put the bears away, they were still on her bed. Her room held cheerleading trophies and the other usual stuff that a girl Claire's age would have.

The evilness of Abbadon showed in his smile as he took in the scenery of Claire's room. If he had even the tiniest bit of good in him he would have cared that he was going to completely break the girl that had made this room her comfort place.

Abbadon moved over to Claire's bed and let himself sit on the soft mattress. He stretched out his long legs as he closed his eyes and listened to what the walls had to tell him.

He went through all of the moments that Claire had spent in this room until he found the one he was looking for. It had taken place a few months ago. He focused on the telephone conversation that had gone on.

"_Yes, Nathan. I believe I did make the right decision. No…it is not a party school. I can't believe I got in the school in the first place with only a GED….Yes, I know. Trust me, I made the right decision. Arlington University is a great college. I am moving into the dorm next week…"_

Abbadon let the sounds fade, finding out what he needed to know. He now knew where Claire Bennet was. He would be visiting her soon, after he visited a few people.

There were some gifts that Abbadon realized had not regained. One of the gifts he would need before he went after the girl. It would also give him a good opportunity to catch up with an old friend.

Abbadon looked at his smirking reflection in Claire's bedroom mirror before he teleported out of Costa Verde. He was now headed to Albany Nursing Home in Albany, Georgia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Claire had quickly put on underwear and changed into a pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt that matched her eyes. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror. She knew she still looked like a mess.

Claire was glad that the tears were gone, at least for the time being. She had been so grateful to Peter when he came in and held her. It let her get out the humiliation and degradation that she had felt after Sylar.

Claire's hands moved from the suitcase that she had thrown on her bed. She was going to pack but she started thinking about where she would go. If her dad hadn't been able to stop Sylar, where would she be able to hide from him? Claire sat down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She felt empty and hollow and she remembered feeling exactly like this when she had discovered that Nathan was dead.

Claire's vacant gaze traveled around the room, not seeing anything until her eyes landed on her bed side table. She stared at the compass for quite some time until she figured out the perfect place for her to hide.

"Samuel's Carnival…"

To Be Continued….

**Author's Note: Okay, not so much of a cliff hanger this time. The next chapter will be up soon. I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and adding me to your favorite stories list. I have noticed that some people that have added me to their favorites have not reviewed. I would love to hear what you guys think of the story. I thrive on feedback. So, please review. I really appreciate it.**

**And again thanks to Akeru for pre-reading this chapter. **


	6. Detour

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry for the chapter delay. I did start graduate school and I have been pretty busy. I also had a difficult time writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all of my reviews! I am trying to reply to my reviewers and to let you know how much I appreciate you. This story would not be possible without you guys. Thank you for being there for me and my story. Love ya and enjoy!**

_**Eclipse of Change**_

_**Chapter Six: Detour **_

Arguing was a normal tradition in any household, especially between father and daughter. Claire had many arguments with her dad ever since she found out she could heal and he had decided he would protect her by lying and killing. The current argument, however, was one of those big blowouts that usually only happen a few times in a teenager's life. Claire's emotions were in overdrive right now and rage was at the forefront of the emotional turmoil that she was going through. She did not want to lose this argument, no matter what good points her dad came up with in the process.

"Claire! I said no! I am not letting you run away to the carnival, again. You have no idea what Samuel is capable of!" Noah yelled, his loud words bouncing off of the walls in his apartment.

After helping Claire pack the necessities, they decided to head back to Noah's place to discuss what to do next and where Claire should go.

Noah could not believe what his daughter was suggesting. He remembered almost being killed by Edgar not too long ago because he had one of Samuel's compasses, a compass that Claire had taken from him and had used it to try to find answers about herself at the Sullivan Brothers Carnival not too long ago.

"Dad, it is the safest place! The carnival is always moving and Sylar won't be able to find me since he doesn't have a compass. Samuel might not be a good guy but he loves his family and he wouldn't hurt them or me!" Claire argued back, her green eyes narrowed in frustration and her arms crossed over her chest. She noticed the small twitch that occurs when her Dad was really angry, began throbbing in his left eye.

"They are not safe Claire! Samuel is planning something that could end up getting a lot of innocent people killed! You are no safer there than you would be with Sylar!" Noah shouted, instantly regretting his last sentence. He saw Claire's eyes flare up and watched her as she took a step back from him.

"How dare you compare a haven for people like me to the time that I spent with Sylar while he was raping me! You have no right to even argue about where I go! You were the one that hid Nathan's death from me for months! I still have not forgiven you for that!" Claire's voice was hard and cold, a tone that she had never used with her dad before.

Peter chose that moment to move out from his corner in the living room. He knew Claire had a point but so did Noah. Still, Peter had planned on not getting in the middle of their argument until now.

Peter came up beside Claire, laying his hands gently on her shoulders when she noticed he was there. He didn't want to surprise her by suddenly grabbing her. She was still very anxious and fearful when someone tried to touch her, even if it was for comfort.

"Claire, calm down. Noah, you need to back off." Peter said, turning his attention away from Claire and looked towards Noah who was calming down. Peter knew that the next thing he had to say may make Noah start to twitch again.

"Now, I don't completely agree with Claire's idea about running off to the carnival, but where are we going to find a safer place for her? If I remember correctly, even Sylar can't find the carnival by himself. So, what if I took Claire to the carnival? Maybe I can even stay there with her for a short time until I make sure it is safe." Peter said as he kept his gaze locked with Noah's.

Noah clenched his hands, his lips pursed in disappointment at the fact that Peter was taking Claire's side. Noah had to calm down his breathing as he let himself think upon Claire's argument and Peter's words. Noah didn't want to let his little girl get into another dangerous situation. She had already been through so much and it was hard for him to even let her leave his side. But was she right? Was the only safe place a place that never stood still? It seemed to take forever before Noah finally made a decision, a decision he hoped he would not be regretting in the future.

"I still don't think this is a good idea…but maybe you are right, Claire. I can't protect you forever, can I Claire? I failed you enough lately." Noah spoke, his voice going unnaturally quiet and the emotional pain he was feeling was evident in his tone. He had almost called her Claire-Bear, but he had stopped himself just in time. She wasn't his Claire-Bear anymore. Sylar had taken that part away from her. A part that he hoped would come back over time.

"Noah, everything will be all right. I can drive Claire over to the carnival as soon as we are ready." Peter said, glad that Noah finally agreed.

"Okay. Then I think it is time to go, Claire. Before Sylar decides to come back. I will go get the car." Noah stated, turning around to head to the front door. Claire's voice stopped him, breaking his heart a little more.

"Dad, I think I will just let Peter take me. It is a long drive and I don't think I can be in the car that long with you, not now. I am sorry." Claire said, her voice cracking with emotion. She was truly sorry, especially when she saw the pain in her dad's eyes. She was still upset at him, believing that if he had told her the truth about Sylar and they had come up with a different plan other than forcing Nathan's memory on Sylar…maybe she would have not been attacked.

Claire grimaced slightly at her thoughts. That wasn't fair. She couldn't blame her dad for what Sylar did to her. She could only blame the monster. Still, she was relieved when Noah decided to follow her wishes.

"Claire, I love you so much. I want nothing to happen to you ever again. And if you believe it would hurt you to let me come, then that is fine. I will not go. I trust Peter with you. It might be better if I was here, just in case Sylar came back." Noah said, looking at Peter. He could trust the younger man, he was his daughter's hero after all.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar felt the snow surround him completely, burying him several feet under the white mountains of Aspen. He was not sure how long he had been buried for he had trouble even moving his arms. When the snow started to slightly soften against his body heat he was able to flick a finger, using his power boost to completely blast the snow away that surrounded him. Sylar emerged and took a big gulp of air, feeling the burning in his lungs start to fade away. Even though he could regenerate, he could still feel the pain of being suffocated.

Sylar was covered in snow, his hair and thick eyebrows completely drenched in white. He didn't care at that moment though, his body shivering as it tried to heal from the multiple frost bite wounds.

Sylar started to get the feeling back in his bones and limbs, the blood starting to pump regularly in his veins. He let himself thaw out for a moment and began to think of what to do next, knowing that Noah and Peter would have gotten Claire as far away from the university as he could.

Now, how would he be able to track his Claire?

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The Albany Nursing Home in Georgia was not one of the highest rated nursing homes in the state for a reason. The building was run down and looked like no one had taken care of the upkeep on the outside for years. The outside walls were a sickening gray and the plants that surrounded the front walkway were dead or completely over grown with weeds.

Abbadon stood outside of the nursing home, pausing to listen to the remains of sound that had been left there over the years. Abbadon felt a familiar ache begin in the back of his skull and he knew that he would need to tone this ability down, at least for now. He had found who he had been searching for anyways.

Abbadon teleported into the room of Donald Cloggins. Donald Cloggins was in his late eighties and was currently connected to an oxygen tank that he carted with him wherever he went. His hair was almost completely gone and there were three dark livers spots that covered the top portion of his head. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of a gray flannel pajamas, a small gasping noise coming from his throat as he took in the figure of the man standing before him. Donald's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.

"You're dead! I-I know! I helped kill you!" Donald's voice was weak and he had trouble getting the words out past his dry, parched lips. His throat had almost closed with fear as he watched Abbadon take a step towards him, a satisfied smile on the young looking man's face.

"Yes, Donald. I remember that night quite well. You did kill me but it seems that not even death can destroy me. You have something I want Donald. Something I _desire_…" Abbadon said, his voice soft with a touch of amusement at the small joke he made about Donald's power.

Desire and Lust were powerful emotions. If used correctly, they could make a person want anything, do anything. This was Donald's power, a power he had learned to hate for over eighty years. The Company had taught him how to twist the desire and lust that resided in every being's heart. He learned to control their desire and shape it in a way that they would not be able to live without it causing most of the victims to either die or go insane.

Donald remembered the day he had left the company. He had refused to use his powers anymore, ever since he had seen them in the wrong hands. Abbadon was a sponge and he had absorbed his powers so long ago and had used them to kill. Donald had killed several innocent people with his ability but there was only one person that he had enjoyed killing… and that person was standing in front of him now. Donald could see his death reflected in the cold, red eyes of Abbadon. Donald let out a gasping sigh. He was going to die today…and he was relieved.

"Abbadon…you don't want my power. You do remember what it did to you the last time you absorbed it? You became more…unstable." Donald said as he felt a wave of pity for the man before him. He didn't see that crazy glint in Abbadon's eyes that he had been familiar with but he knew it wouldn't take long before it began again. "Can you still hear him, Abbadon?" Donald asked softly and the question brought an angry snarl from Abbadon's tightly clenched mouth.

Abbadon shot his arm out, grabbing Donald by his scrawny neck and lifting him in the air. The moment that he touched the old man he felt a new power course through his body. He ignored it for now, his eyes only focused on Donald. He had copied Donald's power but vengeance was now Abbadon's sole purpose.

"You are going to die, Donald, and it will be a painful death. You will feel every ounce of pain that I felt fifty nine years ago. I do still have the gift of pain, Donald. It never left me." Abbadon hissed. He dug around in his repertoire of abilities until he found the perfect one. Pain. Abbadon grinned as he heard the gurgling screams of the old man, the walls thick enough that none of the orderlies in the other hall could hear him. It was music to his ears.

Donald had never felt pain like he did at that moment. It was as if somebody was cutting him open and taking out his organs while he was still alive and coherent. He felt like he was dying over and over again but there was no darkness to relieve him of the pain. He was weak and his screaming stopped suddenly and was replaced with pain filled moans.

Abbadon loved this gift most of all. He could make people believe they were experiencing the worst amount of pain through a series of illusions that he placed in their heads. Donald was relieving his pain and the pain of countless others. Abbadon waited till Donald's eyes rolled back in his head and his body stopped moving. Donald felt the pain of a hundred deaths until his body could no longer handle it. Abbadon dropped Donald's lifeless body onto the cold concrete of the room. He was about to teleport to Arlington University when he heard a faint whisper of a voice that he thought he had gotten rid of long ago.

"_You will always be a victim to your powers. You will never gain the power that you most desire. Control. Your weakness will kill you again, brother." _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Claire, please say something. If I have to listen to another eighties one hit wonder I am going to destroy your iPod." Peter spoke, breaking the silence in the SUV that they were driving in. They had been on the road for at least three hours now, still not sure where the compass was leading them.

Claire was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of Peter's annoyed voice and she reluctantly pulled her attention away from the passenger's side window. She raised her green eyes to Peter's face, hoping she had blinked the tears away before he caught sight of them. She had reluctantly been thinking about Sylar. No matter how hard she tried to push the memories away, they kept forcing themselves back into her cluttered mind.

Claire leaned over to click the stereo off, the silence thickening even more. She knew she had to say something. She almost laughed, thinking that she didn't have a problem fighting with her dad hours before but she couldn't even think of anything conversational to say to her Uncle. She was relieved when Peter spoke again, his soft baritone sending a shiver of comfort and love down her spine.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but everything will be okay, eventually. You are the strongest person I know, Claire. And I know that you won't let Sylar destroy you no matter what he did. You are too tough and hardheaded for that." Peter said slowly, his voice full of compassion. He smiled when he heard a soft chuckle come from Claire.

"You're right. I am rather hardheaded, aren't I?" She asked rhetorically, glad that she hadn't lost her ability to laugh.

"You'll see Claire. You don't need to be afraid of him anymore. I won't let him or anyone else hurt you again." Peter vowed, grasping her hand and squeezing it gently as he continued to drive.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Noah sat in his desk chair, his eyes glued to his computer as he searched through the Company's old data bases. He was hoping to see if any of his old contacts had caught sight of Sylar but so far there was nothing. Lauren had called earlier to check up on him and he had relayed the events over the last several hours. She had wanted to rush over to comfort him but he had sent her on some errands that he needed done.

Noah was distracted enough as it was to completely concentrate on finding Sylar. He kept glancing at the GPS unit beside him, wondering if Claire was safe. He knew that once they reached the carnival the GPS would surprisingly malfunction but he was able to keep track of her till then. Claire and Peter were reaching the border between Texas and Oklahoma.

The front door slamming against the wall had Noah reaching for his gun, loading it with an expert quickness. He stood up and turned around, the gun aimed at the figure that had just broken in to his home. He had expected to see Sylar not a stranger in khaki pants and a white shirt. Noah cocked his gun, ready to kill if necessary.

"Who the hell are you?" Noah ground out, calming himself as the man took a step forward.

"My name is Abbadon…and I am searching for the whereabouts of your daughter." The voice was silky and smooth and made Noah's anger boil up to the surface. He was not going to let another psycho go after his daughter. Noah pulled the trigger, the scene looking very similar when he had shot Sylar in the head earlier that afternoon. Suddenly the man was no longer in front of the door. He had teleported behind Noah and grabbed him by the neck.

"You are a Company man. You will have information of your daughter's whereabouts somewhere around here. I do not need you." Abbadon's cold words reached Noah before he was tossed with incredible strength towards the window on the far side of the room. The horned rimmed glasses slid off of Noah's face and were soon smashed to pieces under the weight of Abbadon's foot.

Noah felt his body crash into the window, the glass shattering around him and cutting his skin. Noah didn't even scream as he fell the three stories down to the concrete sidewalk. The smiling face of his Claire-Bear flashed in his vision before his body hit the ground with a bone shattering crunch. Claire was the last thing he saw before the darkness took over him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

The laughter in the car was amazing, at least to Peter's ears. They had taken a break not too long ago and had decided to grab a bite to eat at a roadside diner. They had been laughing at the memory of the clumsy waitress who was bringing over a chocolate shake and had tripped, spilling the shake all over the table and all over Peter. He had been angry for a second until Claire's outburst of laughter at seeing him covered in chocolate goo made him calm down.

After having cleaned himself off the best that he could, they got back on the road. The sun had already set a few hours ago.

"That was the funniest thing, Peter. Your face was priceless!" Laughed Claire, feeling like herself for once. She glanced at him, his clothes still stained with chocolate shake and his hair still had flakes of drying liquid in it. She broke into another fit of giggles, her delicate hand coming to her mouth as she tried to stop the laughter when she saw Peter's playful glare at her.

Peter opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly saw a figure in the road. He did not have time to swerve, the black SUV hitting the person full on. The impact caused the car to spin out of control until Peter finally managed to get a hold of the steering wheel and his foot on the brakes. When the car came to a squeaking stop Peter turned and looked for a body on the road but didn't see one. He then turned to Claire who's eyes were wide and a large gash on her forehead was starting to heal. He was about to ask her if she was okay, no matter how redundant the question was, when he heard the groaning metal of the car as it was suddenly lifted up in the air.

"What the hell?" Peter cried out, locking eyes with the strange man that had picked up the vehicle with them inside of it as if it was no heavier than a piece of paper. The man grinned as he tossed the car, watching as it flipped in the air and landed with a crunch in one of the trees on the side of the road. No one would have survived unless they were special.

Claire groaned, her vision returning as she felt her bones and muscles re-knit themselves together. Everything had happened so fast that she wasn't sure how to react. Her first coherent thought was of Peter and she turned her head, her muscles slowly being covered up by new skin, glad to see that he was healing as well.

"Claire. Can you crawl out? I need help getting unstuck." Peter's voice was filled with pain and Claire wished that he had the ability to feel nothing like she did. She could see the driver's side had completely caved in and was now trapping Peter.

Claire nodded, her vocal cords not completely healed yet for her to talk. The passenger window was completely devoid of glass and it was big enough that the petite blonde thought she could fit through it. Claire managed to get the seatbelt off, the mechanism only getting stuck once. She then started to wriggle out of the window, the sharp glass tearing her shirt and skin. After a minute or two of wriggling and squeezing, Claire felt herself land on the muddy ground. Her hand reached out to the tree so that she could pull herself up but instead she grasped the khaki covered leg of the stranger that had thrown their car.

Claire grabbed her hand back quickly, tilting her gaze up to the face of the man staring down at her. Claire had never thought that she would see the face of someone more evil and sadistic than Sylar. She was proved wrong as she stared in the eyes of the devil standing above her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Even after all these years the Company was still useful. The technology and information that the company had gathered had made the task of tracking his daughter's road trip easier for Noah Bennet…and Abbadon. It had taken Abbadon quite some time to find the GPS device and to figure out how the strange contraption worked. Once he did, he knew the location of Claire Bennet and her uncle.

He had found it amusing when the large SUV had hit him, but it did not bother him at all as he healed, just like the two passengers in the car would. Abbadon did not care at all for the man, he was just a useless obstacle in his way like Noah had been. After having thrown the car, Abbadon patiently made his way to the passenger side of the car, watching as the girl squeezed herself out of the car.

Abbadon had finally found her. The one with the gift that would grant him the greatest power and control. Abbadon stared at the frightened blonde beauty below him, his hand reaching out to grab her. Before he could grasp her golden locks he heard the whisper again. He clenched his flawless white teeth together, trying desperately to ignore the voice. He saw a flicker beside the blonde, his eyes narrowing at the familiar presence of the figure that had haunted him all those years before he had died. He couldn't believe he was back. Abbadon flinched as the soft voice reached his ears.

"_This is who you have been searching for? A pretty green eyed blonde? Do you really believe that she can help you gain control? Can she help you get rid of me, brother?" _

Abbadon clenched his hand in a fist, the whisper becoming more adamant and determined. He couldn't take it any longer. He straightened up, turning his attention to the space beside the girl.

"Silence! I do not need you anymore! I will be rid of you, soon!" Abbadon bellowed. He then bent down suddenly and grabbed the girl in his arms, clutching her to his body as he teleported away from the dark road.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

If Claire had been frightened before she was even more so now. She had started to scoot back when the stranger had reached his hand forward, attempting to grab her. When he had suddenly stopped his action she watched in horrified fascination as she saw him looking like he was having a deep internal struggle.

Claire had thought Sylar was insane but she had been wrong. The man before her was defiantly not all there. She flicked her eyes towards the spot beside her, the spot that he kept glancing at. She didn't see anybody there and she didn't hear anybody. The man though thought he had seen something for he was suddenly yelling at the empty space. He was talking to someone that was only real in his sick mind.

Claire had thought that he had completely lost it and was surprised when the man swooped down on her suddenly and yanked her into his arms. She managed to scream for Peter, for her dad, for anyone before the scene of the incident completely faded from her view.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar had been flying the skies over the college campus, searching for Claire. He really didn't think she would still be there but he had to try. He hadn't known where else to start looking. His flying was still fast but he was coming down from the power high little by little. He had to find her. He needed to get his power boost back and find the reason why it was fading.

Sylar's headache had returned when the voices had bombarded his mind yet again. He tried to block them out, trying to focus on Claire. The power boost of his telepathy was still there. As soon as Sylar tried to focus on Claire, the thoughts of the students beneath him suddenly faded.

He could now only hear the terrifying nightmare of Claire's mind. He had unknowingly accessed her thoughts without knowing if she was on campus or across the state. Sylar had to make a fast landing on the roof of a frat house or he would have crashed. He closed his eyes, listening to the thoughts of his treasure.

Fear. That was what he saw when he dug through her mind. Claire had been taken by someone other than him. Sylar saw the image of the man from Claire's thoughts. He knew this face. It was the face of the enemy in his visions. The same enemy that was trying to take Claire away from him. Sylar forced himself to push his rage away until he found what he was looking for…the images of Claire's surroundings.

"I'm coming Claire…" He muttered, shooting up into the air.

To Be Continued…..

**Author's Notes: Cliffhanger, Yay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am sorry Sylar was not in it much. Do not worry! He will be in the next chapter more and there will be Sylar/Claire moments. **

**I had a hard time writing this chapter. Abbadon is a evil and insane villain and he came from my twisted brain. I hoped you liked his character development.**

**Also, I was very upset about Noah! How could I possibly kill HRG? I am still on the fence with that. I do not know if I should kill him or let him live…and this is where my lovely reviewers come in. I would love to hear what you think of Noah in my story and if I should allow him to live or die. Either one will work with my plot. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and story subscriptions. Please continue to review! **

**Oh, this story is going to be long! I hope that is a good thing for you guys. I hope I didn't get your hopes up if you were looking forward to the final showdown at the carnival. It is still several chapters away. I have to have Sylar and Claire's relationship develop a little more before then.**

**-SweetSara123**


	7. Rescue

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry my wonderful and very understanding readers! The reason for the late update is the start of graduate school and a family emergency. **

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I am glad that everyone loves Noah as much as me. I just re-watched 'Company Man' and I fell in love with him all over again. **

**And a special Thank You to aclassistkitten for helping me come up with the name for Abbadon's 'brother'. Thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is slightly shorter than the others but it has a lot of action, suspense, and Sylaire! Yay! **

_**Eclipse of Change**_

_**Chapter Seven: Rescue **_

The landscape of the deserted highway where Claire had last seen Peter, struggling to get out from under the weight of the SUV, was replaced with a large basement area that contained halls and halls of filing cabinets. She did not know that the man, if he could even be called that, gripping her to his chest tightly had transported them into the Company's filing storage unit in Siberia.

Claire took a few deep breaths, trying to get over the traveling through space and time sickness that she was suddenly feeling. She didn't hurt anywhere but she still felt like her stomach was going to come up through her mouth. A very uncomfortable feeling. Her stomach settled a few seconds later and she then started to struggle in the stranger's grasp.

"Let me go! Put me down, now!" Claire screamed, kicking her legs and pounding her fists against the solidness of the man.

"As you wish." The man spoke and he dropped Claire on the cold cement floor.

Claire's head banged harshly against the ground and out of the corner of her eye she could see a pool of blood beginning to form underneath her head. Claire struggled to sit up, her hands slipping in her own blood as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt her head close itself up, wincing slightly at the thought that her hair was soaked in blood just like that night at Homecoming in high school.

Claire raised her eyes up from the ground, forcing herself away from the horrible memory of that night, and trailed her gaze upwards until she locked eyes with the man standing in front of her. The look on his face was something that she was very used to. It was a mixture of awe and knowing. He could regenerate too but she doubted that he made it a hobby watching himself heal. She kept her gaze on his face as much as she could, glancing a little to her left and right to see if there were any possible avenues of escape. She didn't see any off hand but she was not going to stay still under the 'care' of another monster. She needed to distract him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Claire asked shakily, her hands gripping the ends of her tattered shirt. She shrank back as the man bent down, turning his head slightly as he examined her. He raised his hand, letting it hover over her face without touching her. When he spoke she felt the memories of Sylar rush back to her, this man reminding her so much of her own personal boogeyman.

"My name is Abbadon. And you, Claire Bennet, will restore my sanity and give me ultimate power."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lauren Gilmore had been out of town for a few weeks, trying to follow up on some leads about Samuel Sullivan and his carnival of specials. She was frustrated to say the least, not wanting to tell Noah that she had not found out anything about the carnival that they didn't already know. Lauren decided that she would head straight to Noah's apartment to tell him her lack of findings. The fact that she had missed him terribly had nothing to do with her speeding down the highway towards Bennet's apartment.

Lauren hadn't expected the sight of blinking ambulance and police lights accompanied with the sound of sirens. She felt her stomach drop, her skin turning ashen. She knew it was Noah because of the tight clenching pain in her heart. She screeched her car to a stop, not caring that she was parked illegally as she slammed open her car door and started running towards the ambulance lights.

"Damnit Noah! Please be okay…" Lauren rasped out, pushing her way past the crowd of nosy neighbors. She ignored the protests of a sidewalk cop who was trying to tell her that she couldn't go past the yellow tape. She ducked under the tape and was finally able to get a good view.

Blood. There was so much blood on the sidewalk. Lauren felt the sting of tears in her eyes before she tore her gaze away from the bloodied sidewalk and focused on the stretcher that was carrying a prone familiar figure.

"Noah!" Lauren cried, rushing to his side.

The perimedics looked up at the sound of the female voice but didn't protest when she came to a stop beside the battered man because it was obvious that she knew him. Instead, one of them turned towards her with a serious but pitying look on his face.

"Ma'm you need to back up a little. If there is any chance that we can save this man's life we need to get him to the hospital, now. You are welcome to ride in the back of the ambulance with us." The paramedic spoke calming tones as him and his partner hoisted the stretcher with Noah on it into the back of the ambulance.

Lauren couldn't tear her gaze from Noah's body. His limbs were twisted at odd angles and there was so much blood. The only sign that he was still breathing was the labored movements of his chest rising up and down and the gurgled sound coming from the breathing tube that was shoved in his nose. She didn't bother giving an answer to the paramedic as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. She knew there were going to be questions asked by the police once they arrived at the hospital. Who is she and what is her relationship to Noah? Does she know what happened? Was there anyone that wanted him dead? These were all questions that Lauren wanted to know the answers to as well.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Peter's broken body, unlike Noah's, was slowly healing itself. He groaned, trying his hardest to wiggle out of the crushed drivers seat. The only thing on his mind was Claire. He saw the powerful stranger teleport with her. Peter could still hear her screams ringing in his ears. It made him more determined to get himself free. After several minutes and the almost loss of his left arm, Peter finally managed to get himself free from under the crushed weight of the SUV. The muscles in his arm sewed themselves back together, a new layer of pinkish skin starting to form. Peter clenched his teeth against the pain, finding it more painful when he was healing. Once his arm was healed he pushed himself up and quickly rushed over to the passenger side. He knew he wouldn't find anything useful but he still had hope.

Peter saw the splashes of blood on the street as well as the tatters of clothing that had belonged to Claire. Anger swelled up inside of him, blinding his senses. He had lost Nathan and now Claire was gone, kidnapped by some psycho that wasn't Sylar. Peter almost let himself be drowned in his rage and frustration about not being able to do anything that he almost didn't hear the tinkling sound of his cell phone.

Peter turned around, frowning when he spotted his phone laying in a grassy patch on the other side of the street, still intact. It was amazing what cell phones could survive through these days. Peter was going to ignore it while he tried to think of a useless plan to save Claire but that was the thought that made him start walking to where his phone was. Any plan that he came up with would be just that, useless. He had no idea who the stranger was, why he had taken Claire, and where they were now. He couldn't rescue anybody if he had no idea where they were.

Peter bent down, snagging the phone and flipping it open.

"What?" He snarled, not caring who was on the other end. The sound of a familiar stern voice seeped through his rage and he started to calm down.

"Peter. You need to listen to me and not ask any questions. Just do as I say." Angela's voice was serious and in control, leaving no room for her son to start an argument with her. Peter didn't say anything, knowing it would be useless to speak when his mom had that tone of voice.

"I need you to head to SouthSide Medical Center right now." Angela said, telling her son to go to the hospital that was located ten minutes from Noah's apartment building.

"What are you talking about mom? I don't have time for that. Claire…Claire's gone. She was kidnapped." Peter said breaking his silence, his voice rising in volume.

"I know, Peter. Claire's safety is out of your hands. Someone else will be taking care of it. You have another important job to do." Angela spoke, her voice still as calm and collected as she ignored her son's hysteria and anger.

"Out of my hands? Who is going to save her if not me? No one knows where she is!" Peter exclaimed not stating that he also had no idea where Claire was.

"That is where you are wrong, son. Someone does know where she is and he will find her. Now, listen to me Peter. You need to get to the hospital. It's Noah…" Angela's last words penetrated the stubbornness of Peter's mind. He could hear his mother's voice crack when she said Noah's name.

"Noah? What is wrong with Noah?" Peter asked, forgetting for the moment about Claire's predicament and Angela's claim that someone other than himself would be rescuing her. The words he heard over the phone made him freeze, his hand clutching the cellular device so tightly that he felt the phone protest in his grip.

"He's dieing…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar's focus was not on the surroundings flashing by him as he sped through the air, nor was it on the sudden drop in temperature and the snow that was falling softly around him. He was focused on the frightened mental signature of the blonde haired green eyed girl that he claimed as his own less than twenty four hours ago.

Sylar narrowed his eyes in frustration when he started to lose his grasp on Claire's thoughts. He felt his flying start to slow down and he knew that his power boost was fading. He didn't have time to ponder on the reasons why it was leaving him, afraid that if he did he would lose his hold on Claire's thoughts completely.

He started to chant her name in his head as he tried to regain focus. Claire…Claire….Claire…her name was repeated over and over as a mantra in his head. He finally was able to hold on to the signature of Claire's mind and letting it lead him further into the cold landscape of Siberia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Ms. Gilmore?"

The sound of the doctor's voice jarred Lauren from her restless thoughts. She looked up at the doctor and saw drying stains of blood on his sleeves that she hoped did not belong to Noah. She stood up, trying her best to hold on to the composure that she had always maintained as a Company woman. She walked over to the doctor, searching his face with her eyes and not liking the look that she saw on his face.

"Doctor Meldon, is he going to be all right?" Lauren asked, her hands wringing the edge of her crisp black jacket nervously.

"Ms. Gilmore, he went through a glass window and fell three stories. He has numerous broken bones in his legs, arms, and spine. There is also internal bleeding and possible blood clots on his brain. He is a strong man and is fighting hard to stay alive, but it does not look good for him. I give him less than forty eight hours…I am sorry." Doctor Meldon's voice carried the pity and sorrow that a doctor always had when they had to give a patient's family the bad news.

Lauren's careful and calm façade that she tried to keep in place started to crumble. Her vision became blurry as the tears started to fall. She managed to keep from sobbing, her hands shaking and threatening to rip the fabric of her jacket that was in her hands.

"Can I see him?" She asked. She wanted to stay with him and not leave his side but she did have a few phone calls to make. The first would be to Claire. The thought of Claire sent a jolt of hope through Lauren's body. How could she be so stupid to forget about Claire and her ability? She remembered long ago how Noah told her about how Claire's blood brought him back to life. Claire's blood could save him now. Claire would be the first person she would call after she saw Noah. She had to see him before she did anything else.

"You can see him but just for a few minutes." The doctor answered her question and received a nod from Lauren as she made her way quickly to Noah's hospital room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I don't know how you think I can give you ultimate power but I won't help you!" Claire ground out through clenched teeth, striking his hand with her own in order to keep him from touching her face. She watched as he lowered his hand down but continued to stay kneeling in front of her, studying her as if she were a very interesting new toy.

Claire was always the victim and she hated it. She tried desperately to squash her fear of Abbadon as he stared at her, acting as if he had all the time in the world. And from seeing him heal himself after being hit by an SUV at seventy miles an hour, he probably did have plenty of time to spare.

She didn't understand why it was always her. Why was she the one that the psycho serial killers went after? Was she that much of a prize? She didn't feel like she was but she also didn't know that her body had acquired a new ability.

Claire managed to accomplish a menacing glare and fixed it upon him, silently willing him to try his worse. He couldn't hurt her, not physically and she still refused to think that she could go through anything worse than what Sylar had done to her.

Claire's body clenched in retaliation as she saw Abbadon raise his hand towards her face again but she didn't shrink away this time. "I am not afraid of you. You can't hurt me and I don't feel any pain." She said and quickly came to the realization that it was the wrong thing to say when she saw a flicker of joy in his dark eyes.

"You don't feel any pain? Tell me, Claire Bennet…do you miss that feeling?" He asked, his voice soft and quizzical.

It was a strange question but not unfamiliar to her. She had been asking that same question every morning in the mirror. Did she miss feeling pain? Yes. If she hadn't been sure before she was sure the moment that Sylar had violated her. She had wished that she had felt pain, any kind of pain, instead of pleasure.

"Yes…" She spoke underneath her breath, not sure that she had said it out loud until Abbadon's lips broke into a triumphant smile.

"Are you sure you want to feel pain again? Do you really want to feel every death and injury that you have been through?" He asked, the triumphant sneer not leaving his face as stretched his hand further out until his fingers were touching the girl's soft skin of her cheek.

Claire was about to reply when he touched her and everything around her suddenly disappeared and the only thing she felt was pain. Claire's scream was torn from her lips, bouncing off of the metal walls of the Company storage facility.

Images of Claire's life when she first discovered her ability flashed through her mind. She saw her and Jackie tugging on Claire's new cheerleading uniform before she lost her grasp and fell into the glass cabinet, feeling every piece of glass prick her skin. She felt herself being hit by a car, jumping off of the old water tower, shoving her hand in the garbage disposal, and every other time she had tried to test her ability.

Claire's screams became louder and her body started bucking as the images of Homecoming came rushing back followed by the events of Sylar's return in her home when he sawed off her skull cap and took her ability along with her being able to feel pain. Claire's eyes rolled back into her head, her screams becoming hoarse as she felt herself go through every injury and pain that she had missed after Sylar's visit in Costa Verde.

For the first time in over a year Claire felt agonizing, unbearable pain and she prayed that she could die at that moment and not feel anything anymore.

Abbadon was no longer touching the girl, satisfied by just watching his ability to make anyone feel the illusion of pain. He hadn't realized how much he missed the sounds of feminine screams until that moment.

"_Welcome back brother. You haven't lost your touch, have you?"_

The voice caused Abbadon's spine to straighten and turn his head slowly to the left, seeing a figure that was only visible to him. Abbadon took in the dark cropped hair, the long nose, and the teasing smile that he had thought he would never see again.

"_You don't look happy to see me, brother. I thought I could lend a hand with the blonde vixen writhing on the ground. We made a good team, don't you agree?" _

Abbadon was glad that the girl was busy feeling wave after wave of agonizing pain so that he could turn his full attention to the 'person' beside him.

"Talbot…I do not need your help. I am very capable of torturing women without your help or commentary." Abbadon hissed, a slight twitch starting in his left eye was the only sign that he was losing his composure. He had used several of his abilities in the last few hours and this was causing him to lose control.

"_Do you really think you can be any different than the person you were fifty nine years ago? You will always be weak, little brother, and I will always be here to remind you. You will die just like you did in your first lifetime." _

"NO!" Abbadon's roar drowned out Claire's screams as the remnants of his ability still coursed through her system. Abbadon redirected his full attention back to the girl, his eyes were empty of sanity.

"I will not let you control me anymore, Talbot!" Abbadon snarled. His hands shot out, wrapping tightly around Claire's ankles. Abbadon dragged the girl towards him until she was underneath him. He lowered his body down to straddle her waist. He knew what he had to do to have her power work through him. His hand went towards her shorts which caused her to start struggling with great intensity.

Claire had felt the pain start to dissipate when she was dragged towards Abbadon. She hadn't been completely sure what he was planning, her mind still foggy from the agony she had went through seconds earlier. The moment that his hand touched the waistline of her shorts everything came back with clarity and she started to struggle with all her might.

"Stop it! Don't!" Claire cried out.

Abbadon ignored her, pinning her struggling body with his weight. He started to pull down her shorts. His focus was completely on Claire that he did not hear the hatch being ripped open.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sylar didn't need his enhanced telepathic ability to hear Claire's screams. Sylar hadn't heard her scream like that since that day in Costa Verde when he had taken her ability. It made him even more determined to quickly get to his destination.

Sylar's landing was rough and he almost did not land on his feet. He had managed, however, to land in front of the hatch door that led down to the Company's storage unit where he knew Claire was. Sylar raised his hand, ripping the hatch door off of its hinges and dropping himself down into the facility. What he saw made him glad that he did not have Ted Sprauge's ability anymore or this place would have gone nuclear in seconds.

His Claire was struggling underneath the man from his visions trying to keep him from ripping her shorts off which he was in the process of doing.

Sylar flung his hands towards the two and he flung Abbadon as far as he could away from Claire. Abbadon's body crashed into a large filing cabinet, warping and denting the metal.

Sylar glanced at Claire to see her struggle into a sitting position, her tear filled eyes wide with fear and confusion. The only thing that mattered at that moment to Sylar was that she was okay. A groaning sound brought his attention back to Abbadon who was pulling himself up, his bones snapping back into place.

"You will not interfere!" Abbadon spoke, his voice shaky with lack of control.

Sylar felt his usual sneer spread across his face as he took a step towards the new enemy. "Abbadon, is it?" Sylar asked mockingly, enjoying the look of surprise on the other man's face. "Surprised that I know your name? I have been having visions of you lately and I will tell you that they have been most annoying. I will also tell you that Claire is mine and that you will die before you get a chance to touch her again" Sylar didn't even continue to monologue before he used Nathan's ability to launch himself at Abbadon.

Abbadon was ready to fight back, to destroy this nuisance when Sylar crashed into him and all of his walls were suddenly gone. Abbadon's empathetic ability absorbed all of the powers that Sylar had acquired for the last four years. Abbadon wasn't even able to scream as power after power ripped through him, his hands clutching his head in agony.

Sylar had been ready to deal another telekinetic blow when Abbadon's face suddenly started to morph, changing over and over again into faces that only had meaning to Abbadon. The lights in the building started to flicker and filing cabinets started to rise. Sylar heard Claire's surprised shriek when a filing cabinet barely missed trampling her. Sylar's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he watched the other man go through a mental break down.

Abbadon's face was currently frozen in Talbot's visage and a strangled, maniacal laughter bubbled up from his throat and out his lips.

"Hahaha! Little brother was always a push over! He could never handle too many powers and I am guessing that is why he needs the pretty blond vixen." Talbot's voice rang out, the laughter continuing.

Sylar growled, readying himself for another attack when suddenly Abbadon disappeared. Sylar whirled around, looking for an attack from behind but nothing came. Abbadon had teleported out of the building and was no longer a threat at the moment.

When Sylar came to that conclusion he searched for Claire, finding her still sprawled out on the floor. He was sure if her ability had allowed her to she would have passed out by now. He started walking towards her, noticing that her body was shaking in fear but not from his approach. What had this bastard done to her?

Sylar watched as her eyes met his when he came to a stop in front of her. She didn't say anything and she didn't even try to back away which caused him to frown. He bent down, not liking the silence from her when he scooped her up in his arms and cuddled her gently to his chest.

"Claire. What ever he did to you…it's over. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise. I have never lied to you Claire and I won't start now. Do you trust me?" Sylar asked, knowing it was probably useless since he had forced himself on her twenty four hours ago. He wasn't even sure why he had asked the question in the first place other than a feeling of guilt in his gut. Sylar pushed it away, telling himself that only Gabriel felt guilty and he was not Gabriel…he was Sylar.

Sylar looked down at Claire in his arms and was not surprised when he didn't get an answer from her. He was pleased, however, to see that she was not struggling against his hold on her. It seemed that Claire had chosen which monster she would rather be with.

He brought his hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and watched as she flinched from his touch. He didn't even give her his usual evil sneer before he clutched her tightly to him and shot up through the open hatch and into the night sky.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

To Be Contiued….

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter guys. I worked really hard at making Abbadon really crazy and I hope I succeeded. **

**As for Noah, you still have to wait for the next chapter to see if he lives because I am just that evil. I will tell you that I have not had a single reviewer tell me that they wanted Noah to die so I will most likely listen to my reviewers instead of the evil voice in my head.**

**Thank you for reading and being patient with me. I am sorry again about the late update but school and family do come first. **

**Your reviews are what keep me going so please continue to review. I love my reviewers and I can't wait to hear the feedback about this chapter. I love all advice and I defiantly take it to heart. **

**One more thing. I have been thinking about doing chapter bloopers for my story whenever I know that I am going to be too busy to get up a quick update. I already have some in mind and they are quite funny…though I might just be saying that because I am the author. Anyways, I want to know if you think that is a good idea or if it is just stupid? **


End file.
